Gundam Seed Evolution
by hyorinshiro
Summary: Yzak and Dearka are teaming up along with Athrun and Kira to defeat the new enemies of Coordinators and Naturals. While defending their homelands will something more happen between Dearka and Yzak? DearkaxYzak LacusxKira AthrunxCagalli
1. The Return and New Assignments

Cosmic Era 73. It has been one year since the destruction of messiah. The coordinator and naturals have come to peace but there are still some that do not approve. The Blue Cosmos and The Neo Galaxy have been stirring up trouble between the naturals and coordinators. Will the universe ever be in peace?

New Port Boez

"Dearka Elsman, please report to the office of Chairman Clyne," said a voice on the announcer. Dearka had just gotten out of the shower when he heard the announcement shocked, he placed his black uniform on and continued slowly to the Ms. Clyne's Office. "_what could she possibly want with me?" _As Dearka arrived at the Office, he saw none other than Kira Yamato or should he say Commander Yamato. "_Of course Kira would be here, I'm sure Athrun isn't far behind"_

"Hello, Commander" said Dearka while trying to keep his laughter on hold.

"Dearka, I…I..I…" Kira had gone from a light shade of pink to a bright shade of red within a few seconds " I.. proposed to Lacus".

" Oh ya, Ath… I mean Commander Zala mentioned it to me a few days ago, if you will excuse me, The future Chairman Yamato is expecting my presence" Dearka attempting to be formal but he could not stop the grin on his face, Dearka walked away leaving a very happy Kira to enjoy his moment. Dearka entered with a small knock. As he entered he saw the pink haired leader of the PLANTS, she seemed more composed than Kira, but she was still a bit flushed. "Ms. Clyne, you called for my presence"…..

Yzak's point of View

"Commander Joule" said a boy with bright orange hair through the video chat. "WHAT?" screamed, a silver haired Yzak from his bed. "Umm sorry to …to …disturb you but …Chairman Clyne is… requesting your presence…. in her office" said the poor boy almost ready to cry. "Fine" said a more calmer Yzak. He jumped out of bed and ran into the shower. Finally a few minutes later, Yzak made it to the Office. As he entered he saw his blonde former teammate, Dearka. "Commander Joule, thank you for coming so quickly" said Lacus with a small smile on her face. "Umm Yes…why is…?" said Yzak slowly as he stared at Dearka. "Oh yes, Commander Joule I would like you to met the New Commander of the _Battle Frontier_ Commander Dearka Elsman_"_ Yzak was speechless, he stared at Dearka face. "This must be quiet a shock for you. but I believe that your ship the _Marcross Frontier _ as been doing an excellent job under your command so I have appointed a small group of ships under your command including the _Battle Frontier _" said a very calm lacus. " Umm.. Thank you Ms. Clyne, I am honored that you have such great faith in me" said a more composed Yzak. As Yzak and Dearka left the office, there was nothing but silence between them. "Yzak…" said Dearka.

"Why Dearka, WHY?" said a pain stricken Yzak.

"I'm sorry Yzak but I never thought that you would be so angry" said a very ashamed Dearka. Yzak grabbed Dearka by the collar.

"You bastard, you should have told me that you were transferring to Carpenteria" Yzak tightened his grip on dearka's collar.

"Please Yzak, how many times can I say I'm sorry "

" a billion times and I still won't forgive you"

"Yzak!"

"Tell me a good reason to forgive you and I will"

"How about the fact that we've been friends since we were 5, are you goning to throw all that away because of this" said Dearka with a hurt and pained look on his face._ Yzak I tell you one day I promise so don't push it for now_

Yzak looked angrier. "_I didn't know Dearka could look like that_" He let go of Dearka's collar and started to walk away.

"Yzak!"

"I suppose that look is a good enough reason," said Yzak in a low voice, he looked back as he was walking with a smile on his face.

Dearka with the look of shock on his face ran to catch after Yzak. Yzak's face had returned to an angry face.

"How can she expect us to take out the defense forces of Neo Galaxy with those bastards Kira and Athrun"

_Straight to business, just like Yzak _"It will be fine Yzak. We have 3 _Laurasia_ classes and 5 _Nazca _class destroyer, plus one _Archangel_ Class"

"An _Archangel_ class?"

"Were you even paying attention to Ms. Lacus?"

_Of course I wasn't I was too busy thinking why the hell you came back _thought Yzak. He ignored the question "When are we suppose to leave?"

"Tomorrow after the meeting with all the ship Captains" said Dearka._ That gonna be fun, One angry Yzak with Kira and Athrun in the same room_

They without realizing they had made it to Yzak's quarters. "I suppose you want to have your old bed back!" he seemed angry.

"Umm I was hoping since we are leaving tomorrow that you would let me spend the night…" _I guess he hasn't completely forgiven me yet..(sign)_

Yzak looked at Dearka,_ he's not telling me everything…what the hell happened in Carpenteria that you can't even tell me? _Yzak began to pack all of his possessions. Dearka who had nothing better to do than observe Yzak's strict uniform folding, noticed a blue book on Yzak's desk. He picked it up and saw that it had gold writing on it.

{To Yzak ...From Dearka}

_It can't be! _

"Hey Yzak I can't believe you still have this" showing him the book

"Of course I would still have it after all that book was the first we ever talked to each other as ourselves" both looked at each other and smiled. Dearka looked at the book, it hadn't changed at all, not even a scratch.

I'm surprised he kept it in such great condition. It must mean as much to him as it does to me

Flashback: 5 year old Yzak's POV

There was a woman with short silver hair kneeling down to a young boy, with silver hair to his shoulders. They were standing in front of a large school known as The Ecaladus.

"Now Yzak today is a very important day. You have to make your best impression on the teachers and make lots of friends" Said Ezalia Joule. Looking at her son with a small smile on my face.

"Of course mother," said Yzak as he started to walk away _but I'll never be able to make any friends_

He got lost as he was trying to find his classroom. He started to become more agitated as he wandered the halls; finally he made it to his classroom. He entered to find that there was only a small blonde haired boy in the classroom. The boy turned around and smiled at Yzak, he gave the boy a crooked smile. The boy sat down at a table at the very front. Yzak also after getting more agitated went and sat a table.

A few minute later, the teacher came in with 4 other students.

"Hello children, I am your teacher Fredrik Ades, please introduce yourselves starting from Nicol and your career choice" The man was barely in his 30s, he has gray hair and a stern look on his face.

A kid with green hair and a composed smile on his face stood up " I am Nicol Amalfi, son of PLANT Supreme Council member Yuri Amalfi. I would like to one day play the piano "

"I am Athrun Zala, son of Supreme Council Member Patrick Zala. I want to become an inventor "

"Yzak Joule, son of PLANT supreme Council member Ezalia Joule, I would like to join the PLANT supreme council one day" Yzak didn't pay attention to the other kids until the blonde boy spoke.

"I am Dearka Elsman, son of PLANT supreme council member Tad Elsman, I hope to be a Pilot"

I suppose mother would want be to be friendly with these boys. All of their parents are part of the PLANT supreme council no wonder there aren't that many kids in the class.

A month later was Yzak's birthday, so naturally his mother made the guest list full of highly influencial political figures. As the guests started arriving at the Joule Manour, Yzak waited patienly by his mother's side at the door. Tad Elsman had come aswell, his mother greeted him formally and asked where his son was. "Oh Dearka, is bringing the present for young Yzak right now, I think he wants to give it to him in secret."

Dearka came running in with a small present the size a medium sized book wrapped in midnight blue wrapping paper. "Ms. Joule may I borrow Yzak for a moment" said the soft happy voice of Dearka.

"Ofcourse please take as much time as you need" Ezalia responded stunned by the boy's formality. She had a small smile on her face.

Dearka grabbed Yzak's hand and ran towards the empty graden in the back. The voice of Ezalia was heard saying to Tad "I hope Dearka and Yzak will be able to become good friends"

When they arrived in the garden, Dearka turned around and gave Yzak a big smile and said "Happy Birthday Yzak" first he hugged Yzak causing him to freeze beneath the boy's arms and then he handed him the present. Up until today, they had spoken but never truly talked as much as the other boys. "Umm thank you" replied Yzak trying to smile. His father must have told him to do this, no one will ever be my friend they'll all be the friend of Ezalia Joule's son.

As Yzak opened the present, it was a book with {To Yzak} at the top left and at the bottom right it said {From Dearka}. Inside on the front page it said in Dearka's somewhat neat handwriting {I'm giving this to Yzak don't touch it this is something only for the two us}

Yzak's head snapped up to look at Dearka. Dearka was blushing and said " I thought that this book could be just for us, just for our friendship you know so we can tell each other things that you don't want to say out loud"

_He wants to be my friend, to be Yzak's friend _Yzak had tears down his face. Dearka and Yzak, after he had stopped crying, started writing their thoughts in the book. After that day Dearka and Yzak were inseparable.

End Flash back


	2. The Decision

THE NEXT DAY

"We are about to start the meeting, please be seated!" said Arthur Trine, the former luetenant of the _Minerva_. As all the captains, including Kira, Athrun, Yzak and Dearka, took their seats, Arthur pulled up maps of the battle area. "Welcome Captains, I am Arthur Trine, captain of the archangel class assault ship _Lucedia._ Under the command of Kira Yamato….". "What!?!" yelled Yzak. "Calm down Yzak" whispered Dearka. Yzak looked like he was about to punch somebody when Arthur said "Please take your seat, Commander Joule" Yzak sat down still fuming.

"As I was saying, under the command of Kira Yamato we will be attacking the defense forces of Neo Galaxy. We are pairing up the ships so that we can achieve greater defensive power. Commander Yamato in his ship _The Eternal_ will be with Commander Zala's _Aegovan_….."

AFTER THE MEETING

"That Bastard! Clyne said I was in charge and then she pulls this shit!" yelled Yzak.

Dearka sighed. _Yzak you need to get control over yourself otherwise you are never be able to beat Kira or Athrun_. "Lets go to the _Battle Frontier_ Commander Trine advised us to show our ships to our pairs."

Dearka started to walk towards the hanger where all of the ships were. Yzak followed silently behind. when they entered the _Battle Frontier_, Yzak saw the mobile armors. There were two that seemed very familiar and it finally struck Yzak "The Buster and the Duel!". Yzak stared at Dearka who just simply smiled and looked to the machines.

"How?"

"I built them from the destroyed Buster and the Duel and upgraded them by using the same technology of the Akatsuki and the Legend"

"You built them and upgraded them?"

"This is your new machine ZGMF-301 Finite Duel and my machine the ZGMF-302 Knight Buster"

"You're giving me the Duel?"

"Who else would I give it to other than its true pilot?" _Jeez Yzak You think just because I went to Carpenteria for 4 months doesn't mean anything between us as changed. _Dearka sighed

Yzak stared at the Duel for the long time probably remembering Jachin Due and its destruction. "Dearka. I …"

"Yzak you don't need to say anything" looked at Yzak and smiled. "I'll get the workers to move it to the _Marcross Frontier_"

After checking the schematics of the machine and ship, they returned to their own ships and started making preparations to take off. Kira appeared on Dearka's screen in the main bridge along with the other 6 captains.

"All ship captains please report all mobile armors currently on board your ships. I have on board ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom" said the calm cool voice of Kira Yamato.

The 1st three captains only had regular supply of 2-3 GOUFs. Athrun stated that he had on board ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice. Yzak stated he had the ZGMF-X301 Finite Duel and Dearka ZGMF-X302 Knight Buster.

Finally Arthur Trine revealed the list " I have on board the Core Splender, Destiny, GOUF blaster and GOUF warrior". Everyone was surprised that the ship held 4 mobile armors including the infamous Destiny.

"We have 17 mobile armors, and 8 very formidable ships, this mission I believe will be a success but I intend to do it without casualties so please be careful and stay close to your partner ship. If there is a need to abandon your ship your partnership must be your option do not wait till it's too late. We must be vigilant. Commander Elsman please led the ship of Commanders Joule, Trine and LeBartan. And the rest of the ships shall be lead by the _Eternal_. That is all for now"

Dearka was shocked by Kira's trust in him but immediately looked over to see Yzak's reaction. He was relatively calm as he went of the monitor. "Lietenant Emiya, you have command of the bridge. Please inform me if there are any problems. I'll be in my quarters" Dearka left to his quarter as the much older Lieutenant started the take off procedures.

When he reached his quarters, he realized that he had been on this ship almost 2 months and he had not unpacked his stuff. _ Why would Kira pick me? Any of the others are better choices why me? What do I have to offer?_ BEEP BEEP BEEP. Dearka looked at the video monitor and answer it.

It was Yzak who seemed to have read his mind "Dearka, I guess you've been doubting yourself"

"How did you know?"

"You've always been like that, since the beginning. You always doubt that you have the ability and never see the truth."

"hmm, I guess you are right, but I know the truth, Yzak you are better than me and so are the others"

"Pull yourself together Dearka, your acting like an emotional coward like that Kira. I'll stand by your side for however long you need me to but I won't stand beside anyone who acts like a coward"

_I guess thats Yzak's way of saying believe in yourself _"Thank you Yzak…there's been something I've wanted to say about what happened on.." Dearka was interrupted by Lieutenant Emiya's voice on the ship wide announcer. "All Forces Level Red, Level Red, Please stand by for an attack"

Dearka's video monitor was cut off by the shock of impact.


	3. The Battle

Dearka ran to bridge and took command.

"Lieutenant Emiya, who are we engaging? And please give me the status report"

"Looks like the 1st string of the defensive forces of Neo Galaxy, we received some damage to port side but it was not able to break through the 1st shield"

Kira appeared on the monitor "Commander Elsman please assist the _Marcross Frontier_ and please send out the Knight Buster to assist against the mobiles suits" and with that he disappeared.

"Looks like I'm launching Lieutenant, please make sure that you give evacuation orders as soon as you feel it is necessary, do not wait"

"Yes Captain, Good Luck!"

Dearka ran to the Knight Buster and began launching procedure. "Dearka Elsman, Launching in Buster!"

When Dearka made it to the battlefield, he realized that Yzak's mobile suit was already engaged in the mobile forces, they seemed to resemble Earth Forces. "What the hell, why are Earth Forces Mobile suits here?"

Then the sharp calm voice of Athrun Zala came "Those are the Earth Forces Mobile suits, the designs were stolen along with the four new models according to their reports"

"Damn those Naturals, how could they let that happen?" Dearka looked at the battlefield again, most of the suits had been taken care of by the _Marcross Frontier _and _Battle Frontier_. Then three new machines, Colossus, Parthenon and the Pegasus of the earth forces began engaging Yzak and Athrun. The Freedom had moved in to the scene to help take out the Parthenon. Taking out the small fry was a piece of cake for the Buster but they were tough due to the sheer number. "Yzak!" was heard from Athrun and Kira, Dearka quickly turned to see the current condition of the Duel. Dearka was shocked and scared since most of the left side of the Duel had been destroyed.

"Kira! please let me take the Duel back to my ship"

"You have permission Dearka, we'll replace the two of you"

"Thank you Kira" Dearka grabbed the Duel and headed for the _Battle Frontier, _he saw the Core Splender and the Destiny exit the _Lucedia. _Dearka finally entered the _Battle Frontier_'s hanger and placed down the Duel gently. Dearka jumped out of his hatch to Yzak's. The hatch didn't seem to be damaged but Yzak wasn't responding. "Yzak! Yzak!" He hacked into the commands and opened the hatch. He found that Yzak was awake but he had a broken arm and his legs,both had large gashes on them, probably from the collision with the controls. Yzak's face seemed to be angry or in pain, Dearka couldn't tell since he was dizzy from worry himself. He started to pick Yzak up, when Yzak started shouting and trying to push himself off" What the hell do you think you are doing, Dearka? I can walk on my own"

"Shut up, Yzak! You don't have to act like you're alright, you're with me remember" Yzak stopped struggling and let Dearka carry him. _This is the first time I've seen Dearka like this_. Dearka brought him to the Medical Room and started to treat his wounds. When he was finally done, he told Yzak to stay there while he checked the conditions at the bridge.

Dearka moved quickly and entered the bridge. Everyone there seemed to be in panic, but calmed down a bit when they realize the Captain was there. "What happened?" asked Dearka confused by the commotion.

"The ships engines…have been destroyed.. Forgive me Captain," the lieutenant responded, with guilt all over his face.

"All of them?!"

"Yes they seemed to have been targeting the engines of our ship since the beginning"

"I see, please inform the other ships that they are targeting the engines" then Dearka stayed silent then finally said "Lieutenant please give the command to abandon the ship"

The Lieutenant looked shocked as well as all others there. "All hands abandon ship!" The channel to the ships had been opened as everyone was exiting the bridge, the lieutenant stopped to wait with Dearka.

"Please head for the _Marcross Frontier, _Lieutenant Emiya, I follow in the Buster"

"Yes Captain" and with that the Lieutenant left.

Dearka brought his attention back to the monitor, he mainly directed him speech to Kira but informed the other ships as well. "Commander Yamato, the enemy is targeting the engines in order to stop our movement further into their defenses"

Kira looked at the stats of his ship and responded, "Yes, I hadn't noticed. Thank you Commander"

"I would like to inform you that we are abandoning ship since our engines have been take out"

"Ahh, I see, The Eternal will deploy a booster to send the ship back to Boez, please continue with your evacuation, while the booster will be able to take the ship it will use all the power in order to maximize its thrust, please hurry, it will not take long for the booster reach you and start up"

"Yes Commander Yamato" and that was the end. Dearka rushed back to Yzak who had been growing impatient from the wait. Dearka quickly but gently placed Yzak on his back. _That's strange, Yzak hasn't said a word_

Dearka took Yzak to the Buster and place him there. "I'm going to my quarters to get my things, you'll be safe in here until I get back"

Yzak was stunned but said quickly "Don't take too long!"

Dearka smiled to acknowledge Yzak's words and quickly left to his quarters. _I'm glad I haven't unpacked yet, I'll have to place them in the Duel, I hope Yzak won't be too mad_. He grabbed his standard ZAFT carry bag and headed towards the Duel. He placed his stuff gently in to the hatch and strapped it down; he then went to the Buster and took his seat. He placed Yzak in his lap; he could see that Yzak's eye was twitching. _I wish I could savor this moment but we have to get clear _He engaged the second feature of the Buster. The Buster released two cords from the back and attached to the back of the Duel and reeled it so that both machines were back to back. He started his launching procedure and exited through the open hatch. The new feature caused a lot of strain on the pilot since the controls were twice as stiff and twice as hard to move. Yzak was now concerned, Dearka was losing grip on the controls as they entered the hanger of the _Marcross Frontier. _As soon as Dearka had placed the Buster and the Duel down he passed out………….


	4. The Ship

Dearka opened his eyes but every thing was so blurry "what happened?" he said to himself. Then he started remembering what had happened before he passed out. "YZAK!!" screamed a terrified Dearka.

"I'm right here Dearka," said Yzak. Dearka looked around till he saw Yzak, he was sitting up on a bed a few feet from Dearka. He had bandages all over his arms. "What happened Yzak?"

"You passed out as soon as we landed on the _Marcross Frontier_ and you haven't woken up for 5 days"

"5 days?" Dearka started to stare at the wall when he realized that he was not on the _Marcross Frontier. _"Where are we?"

"On Carpenteria since this morning" Yzak said quietly.

Dearka was in shock, he felt like he was being crushed by reality. _Why? Why? What the hell am I back here, I can't return here with Yzak, he'll find out the truth. _"Why are we here?" trying to sound calm but his voice came off shaky.

"Athrun…he..said that this was the best opinion for finishing off Earth based defense forces of Neo Galaxy"

"What happened in Space?"

"We defeated 1st and 2nd string of their defenses but the rest of them ran to Earth like whips"

Dearka started to wonder what was going to happen when suddenly he realized something "Ohh… how are your injuries?"

"Fine of course, but the recovery time for us is longer on Earth than the planets"

Dearka was about to say something when suddenly Kira and Athrun came through.

"Dearka I'm glad to see you awake. We've been assigned our next mission," said Athrun.

"It's a simple mission to Orb to share our information," said Kira happily.

"What? We have to go to Orb? When?" Dearka said almost panicked

"We have to leave this afternoon so please pack your things and join us on board the _Lucedia _in 4 hours"

After the few words and checking the medical charts of Dearka and Yzak they left.

Dearka got out of the bed and went to the shower. When he came out he saw that Yzak had already gone to the other shower and was packing now. "Yzak, you want to go with me somewhere?"

"I have to pack my things" Yzak turned around and looked at Dearka " but maybe later"

Dearka smiled and finished his packing, even though most of his things were still in the Duel

_The Duel…what happened to the machines _"Yzak what happened to the Duel and the Buster?"

"They're on board the _Lucedia_"

"Oh, umm lets take our things to the ship when you're done"

Dearka waited for Yzak to be done and then they left for the _Lucedia. _When they entered the ship, they met the young pilot of the Destiny.

"Shinn Asuka, pilot of the Destiny" the young man saluted Dearka and Yzak since their rank was higher than his.

"Dearka Elsman, I'm the Captain of the _Battle Frontier _and the pilot of the Knight Buster" Dearka said formally

"Yzak Joule, Captain of the _Marcross Frontier _and pilot of the Finite Duel"

"Wow! Are you also joining us to Orb?" Shinn seemed to be happy in the presence of 2 very high level officers

"Yes we have orders from Commander Yamato. Would you show us around this ship?" Dearka asked

"Umm of course, Should I first show you your quarters so you can drop off your belongings?" Shinn said.

"Umm No, would your take us to the mobile suits first" Dearka calmly asked. Shinn led them to the hanger where they looked at the work that had been done to the machines.

A young boy about 17 ran to them. "Commander Joule, umm… I have some bad news about the Duel"

"What? What's wrong with it?" Yzak screamed angrily at the boy.

"The person who built the Duel seems to have changed all the designs and the method of building it"

"I thought I told the mechanics that I would handle the Duel and Buster," said Dearka to the boy.

Yzak and Shinn both looked at Dearka for a moment shocked. "Commander Elsman, the repairs on the Duel are too extensive, the Buster has some damage as well. How can you possibly fix both of them on your own?"

"Please trust me, leave the repairs to me and advice the workers to have a set of tool and part ready for me this afternoon"

The young man ran back to the Duel and instructed the workers. Then Dearka ran to the Duel to take out his bag.

As soon as Yzak saw this he shouted angrily "YOU PUT YOUR BAG IN THE DUEL?"…….

***********************************************************************************

This is my first story ever!! So please review, I would love opinion and critics. And if you have any problems please tell me. If you need help pronouncing the names or imagining the Gundams please tell me.


	5. Mission Prep

CHAPTER 5

THE MEETING

Yzak and Dearka had come to the meeting area early so they sat comfortablely around the round table.

"Yzak do you ever wonder about your father?"

"WHAT? My father?" Yzak seemed angry but his voice became calm "Of course I do, just like you wonder about your mother."

"…..what would you say if I told you I know where he is and who he is?"

Yzak turned to look at Dearka to see if he was lying or joking "I would say lets hope he's not a useless natural"

Dearka and Yzak looked at each other and began laughing. Suddenly the doors opened. It was none other than Athrun Zala.

"Oh, Yzak, Dearka, you're here early!"

"That's Commander Joule to you!" Yzak exclaimed. Athrun and Dearka both looked at Yzak and started laughing.

"Yes, we wanted to see the ship so we came early, and we happen to finish early as well" Dearka explained

"I see. Well the meeting will begin shortly. Kira will be coming soon so please relax until then" Athrun grabbed a few papers and left.

"What did he think we were doing before he got here?" Yzak seemed to go from fuming to mad.

Dearka decided that it was best not to say anything, so he just watched Yzak usual motions. _I think Athrun's figured me out! Or maybe I've been showing my emotions more" _

A few minutes later, Kira came in and sat down. "Commander Joule and Commander Elsman welcome, we have a very important mission that must be complete perfectly otherwise we will have a diplomatic issue with Orb"

"Ya ya just tell us the mission already!" Yzak seemed to be annoyed

"Well, it happens that this week will be the wedding of an Orb official and a ZAFT commander, and so we have been assigned to be their guards"

"WHAT?!!!" Yzak shouted. He got up from his seat and started to turn when Dearka suddenly grabbed his hand and spun him into his seat. "Let go of me you bastard"

Yzak looked at Dearka, who had an angry look on his face but as he looked down to Yzak his face turned to a small smile. Then they heard a cough from Kira. Dearka quickly let go off Yzak's hand, they both turned around red faced and embarrassed.

"Umm as I was saying, You two will be in charge of a small group who will guard the ZAFT Commander and Commander Trine will take the Orb Official, here are your other members and their profiles, you will need to inform them. That will conclude this meeting" Kira passed them 2 folders and then left.

Yzak and Dearka looked through their folders and studied their members. "Well looks like we have a good team. We have that kid Shinn on our team as well" Dearka said.

"Ya his record is impressive but I'd like to see if he can beat us. Lets meet our team members, shall we?" Yzak seemed confident about his abilities in the Duel. They both headed towards the hanger where they saw the kid.

Dearka called for the kid "Shinn Asuka". Shinn turned around in shock. He came over to them and saluted with a smile. "Commander Elsman, Commander Joule"

"We just had a meeting about our mission and it seems you have been assigned under our command" Yzak spoke

"What! I'm honored to be on your team, Commanders"

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Dearka said "Are you busy? Or do you have time to inform the 3 members of our team that they are assigned to this mission?" He showed him the names

Shinn took the list and replied "I would be honored Commander Elsman" The kid turned and ran to inform the other members.

Finally, it was the end of the day, everyone had gone to their quarters and things had gone quiet. Yzak and Dearka sat in their quarters watching the TV for any new news. Yzak went to his bed to lie down and he fell asleep almost immediately. _Yzak didn't even know he was tired but its time for me to get to work _Dearka changed into his machine work clothes and took his bag to the hanger. When he got to the hanger, the parts as he had requested were placed by the Duel. He used his laptop from his bag as well as the new machine updates that he had gathered and began fixing the Buster first.

THE NEXT MORNING

Yzak woke up and went to the shower. He came out dressed in his Commander uniform and realized that Dearka was not there. _When does Dearka ever get up earlier than me?_ He left the quarters after a few adjustments to look for Dearka. He ran into Shinn. "Good Morning Commander Joule"

"Good Morning Ensign Asuka. Do you where Commander Elsman is?"

"I'm sorry Commander but I was just about to ask you the same thing"

"Oh, its fine"

"Its strange to see you without Commander Elsman"

Yzak looked at Shinn in shock "I suppose you are right, is there something you wanted with him?"

"Oh ya, I just wanted to know why he left this note" Shinn handed the note to Yzak

_**Do not touch any of the machines. Please do not remove their covers **_

_**nor move them. Please do not touch the equipment around the machines**_

_**nor try to look at the files they are all locked and sealed. This is a direct **_

_**order, you will be punished if you disobey my direct command. **_

_**Commander Dearka Elsman **_

**_Captain Of the_ Battle Frontier**

"I second this command, and I will give a punishment twice as great as his if anyone disobeys me" He handed the note back to Shinn and started to walk towards the hanger. When Yzak reached the hanger he saw that the machines were covered with a metal holder box. Yzak walked straight towards the machines and enter the box. When he got in he saw that the Buster was completely fixed and the Duel seemed to have some repair as well.

"Dearka" called Yzak. Nobody answered. So Yzak went to the Buster to check the cockpit, it was empty. Then Yzak checked the Duel's cockpit to discover Dearka asleep with a wrench in his hand. Yzak sat down on the hand and waited.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Yzak was looking around when he heard Dearka say from behind him. "You know that note was for you too" Yzak, surprised by Dearka, quickly turned around to see Dearka scratching his head. "I didn't realize I had to take your orders"

"I suppose that's true but I was hoping you would do it out of choice"

Yzak just ignored his comment and asked "Did you do all this by yourself?"

"Ya, I made a few adjustment and improved to both of their fight capabilities as well"

"If you were planning on giving me the answer so easily then why didn't you want me to see them?"

Dearka started to walking away ignoring Yzak's question "We have to go to the breifing, if you don't want to be locked in then lets go" _That's definitely gonna piss Yzak off, I wonder what would happen when he finds out about his dad_. Yzak walked out of the container and waited for Dearka, so that they could report to the briefing room to get their final plans.

When they entered the room, only Athrun was there. "Yzak, Dearka I'm glad that you two agreed to this mission"

"Like we had a choice" Yzak said under his breath.

"Well, here are the final plans, you are to escort me to the church and stay with me until I enter the car"

"Why would we escort you anywhere? Or mission is to guard the ZAFT Commander that is getting married" Yzak mocked Athrun.

"Oh I see Kira didn't inform you that I am the ZAFT Commander that is getting married" Athrun looked at Yzak and Dearka with a smile.

Yzak was speechless. "Congrats Athrun, Yzak and I are very happy for you. So the Orb Official is actually the Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Athha" Dearka pondered.

Yzak took a breath and half shouted "Congratulations Zala" Dearka and Athrun were both shocked by Yzak sudden burst. Athrun and Dearka looked at each other and then back to Yzak.

"Thank you Yzak, Dearka…. The other members are being informed by Shinn and the mission officially begins tomorrow at 6:00pm sharp"

"I suppose you are gonna need a Gundam escort"

"Unfortunately yes, many people are apposed to the marriage including Neo Galaxy and Blue Cosmos, that's why ZAFT is taking heavy precautions since this marriage would mean a permanent treaty with Orb……. Here is the maps and schematics of the area and red indicates the most preferred and safest root"

"Will we have any problems with Orb natives?" Yzak finally was able to recover his speech

"No, marriage between a coordinators and naturals do occur here so it should be safe"

"If that is all you wanted to tell us then please leave the Commander and I to work out a strategy for tomorrow" Yzak said seemly pissed off.

"Yes of course" Athrun said before he left "oh the green line on the map indicates the area where the people are going to be waiting to see the bride and groom before and after the wedding" and with that Athrun had left.

Dearka and Yzak had worked out an effective strategy, Athrun would travel in the Justice while Dearka and Yzak lead the way side by side, Shinn would fly above them in the Destiny, Lunamaria and a deputy officer would guard the rear and the side in the Impulse (Luna) and a GOUF Warrior (Deputy). The rest of the team would follow in a camouflaged armored craft with the Next Legend on stand by with Martin Dacosta as its pilot.

"This plan seems too flashy, it's showing off all of ZAFT best mobile suits," Dearka said

"Maybe, but our security must be top, we can't have that Athrun die"

Dearka turned around in shock, he couldn't believe that Yzak said he didn't want Athrun to die "Who are you and what have you done to my Yzak?"

Yzak turned around shocked and started getting angry "I don't recall ever becoming yours!"

Dearka shocked by his own words began to panic on the inside "I…I …it didn't come our right, I'm sorry Yzak. Can we just ignore it, please?"

"NO!" Yzak marched away angrily. Dearka tried to chase after Yzak but was stopped by Shinn.

"Commander Elsman, I have the information on the wedding as well as the Gundams like you asked"

"Ah Thank you Shinn, you have been extremely helpful" said Dearka as he watched Yzak walking into the Shooting Practice Room _He must really be mad I hope he not gonna be thinking about me while he's in there_.

"Your welcome, Commander Zala said that you and Commander Joule are two of the best pilots he's known"

"I think Athrun's been imagining a bit about me but Yzak is the better pilot" Dearka shocked by Athrun's thoughts

"I think you are being to modest, Commander. Athrun said that in the Academy you were on par with him"

_Dammit what's Athrun thinking, he knows that was a secret _"Ya but my skill probably have diminished since that time" After that Dearka excused himself and went to take care of his Commander duties. He also contacted the _Battle Frontier _to see how the ships repairs were going and its assignments.

When he was finally finished he decided to take a nap in his quarters but he when he woke up he discovered it was midnight. _Crap I missed dinner and I'm hungry too. I better be quiet if Yzak wakes up I'm gonna get it_ Dearka decided that he should finish fixing the mobile suits so he went and took a shower quietly. When he came out the lights were on and ready Yzak was patiently waiting for Dearka.

"How long does it take you to shower?"

"What are you doing up? Its late"

"I'm going to help you with the Duel, now Hurry up!"

"Yes Commander" Dearka saluted Yzak in a mocking fashion, which got him a pillow to his face. Dearka got his gear together and they left for the hanger. They immediately began working. When Dearka had finished with the leg and arm, he checked on Yzak. He was shocked to discover that Yzak had fallen asleep after he had updated the systems of the Duel and Buster. _Yzak sure looks happy being with his Gundam _Suddenly Dearka felt a ting in his heart. _And I sure am an idiot falling for.…_Dearka ignored his thoughts and started to work on the new head of the Duel.


	6. Let the Mission Begin

In the morning, Yzak woke up to discover himself in a comfy bed. Confused, Yzak got up slowly trying to remember what happened, then the memories started to flow back.

_"Yzak, Yzak, we're done, we need to go to bed" was heard from the blurry figure of Dearka. The half-asleep Yzak grumbled back. A sigh was heard from Dearka, "I guess I have no choice". Yzak felt strong arms pick him up, he tried to fight Dearka but he was too sleepy to put up any sort of a fight. Yzak had stop trying before they had reached the quarters. Dearka placed him gently on his bed and slowly started to pull his arms away when suddenly Yzak grabbed his wrist and pulled him on top of him. "Dearka stay" murmured Yzak. "Yzak" Dearka said slowly. "Stay Dearka, I want you to stay with me", Dearka sighed and made his body parallel to Yzak's. Yzak then wrapped his arm around Dearka and fell asleep._

Yzak began panicking. "It was dream. That's all it was" Yzak started laughing nervously and in shock.

"What was?" a voice from behind Yzak said. Yzak turned around with even wider eyes to see Dearka shirtless and in the same bed as him. Yzak fell off the bed in shock and started screaming (author's note: screamed like a guy, Yzak's not a girly girl).

"What, what, what.. .are you doing in my bed?" shouted Yzak in a querying voice.

"You made me stay with you, 'Stay Dearka I want you to stay with me' remember" Dearka repeated.

Yzak eyes wide got up quickly and ran into the shower. Yzak took a very long cold shower and when he came out he realized that Dearka was already ready. They were both in the mobile suit outfits, Yzak in his white and Dearka in green. "How are you ready before me?"

"You took too long so I used Athrun's and Kira's shower… beside I was hoping to talk to you about what happened"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Oh really, then why are you so mad at me?"

"I'm not mad!! Now shut up!!"

Dearka began laughing as he got up making Yzak nervous. As he approached Yzak, his face got serious, Yzak on the other hand was going more and more nervous and began slowly backing up. Then Yzak was forced to stop as he hit the door behind him but Dearka still approached. Finally Dearka stopped a few inches away, he put one hand by the side of Yzak's head and looked down at him. Yzak began turning 3 different shades of red. Then Dearka started to move his head slowly towards Yzak causing Yzak to freeze in his place, and he moved his free hand to Yzak's hip. As their lips were about to touch, "Commander Joule, Commander Elsman, report to the hanger" was heard from the announcer. They both froze in place, shocked. Dearka sighed and placed his forehead on top of Yzak's.

"Looks like we'll have to continue this another day" said Dearka. _Maybe be we should take our things_ He got his bag and looked to see that Yzak still had not moved from the door. _Seems like I went to far today, it might have been too early._ He picked up Yzak's bag and held it out towards Yzak. Yzak finally snapped out of his trans and took his bag from Dearka and then they both went out towards the hanger.

"Hey Yzak about before ……" before he could say anymore Yzak calmly said "I'm not forgiving you that easily" The rest of the trip towards the hanger was filled with silence.

When they finally got inside the hanger, Athrun, in his Commander uniform, was already there with all of the other team members, who were in their ZAFT regulated mobile combat outfits. "Yzak, Dearka, I'm glad you came down quickly, there's been a change in our schedule, we'll be leaving in about 10mins to reach the Orb Military base Leon Pieria"

"Did something happen?" asked a very calm Dearka

"Ya, Orb received word that there would be an attack outside of its borders. We are just taking precautions and making sure we don't want to get caught in the middle of the crossfire"

"Who is supposed to attack? And why are they attacking outside of Orb?" Yzak asked

"The enemy is unknown and apparently they are targeting the Earth Alliances _Black Lagoona_ ship"

"Humm, we aren't gonna help?" Dearka looked at Athrun.

"Unfortunately, no Cagalli and Lacus sent in an orders to Kira that said we weren't allowed to interfere but please get ready for the mission"

Dearka and Yzak both handed their bags over to Martin Dacosta and then they headed towards their Gundams, which were still under the container. Dearka went to the controls and released the container revealing two Gundams in perfect condition.

"Wait I thought they were both damaged?" Athrun shouted to them.

"Ya but now they're not" Yzak shouted back, who was also shocked by the condition of the Duel.

Athrun was about to say something when Shinn interrupted "Commander Joule and Commander Elsman were working till very early this morning fixing them up"

Dearka entered his Gundam and saw Yzak, Shinn, Lunamaria, Athrun and the deputy officer do the same. They began preparing. "There's one minutes left Yzak, do you want to commence the mission?" Dearka asked over the communicator.

"Of course" Yzak shouted back. They finished preparations as the clock began to count down.

5…. 4…. 3…. 2**…. 1** "Mission Excalibur Commence" Yzak shouted.

"Yzak Joule, Duel Launching!"

"Dearka Elsman, Buster Taking off!"

"Athrun Zala, Justice"

"Shinn Asuka, Launching in Destiny"

"Lunamaria Hawke Core Splendor"

"Treize Leyman GOUF Warrior taking off"

All of the Gundams took off one after another followed by a huge tank carrying the Legend. Each landed in formation on the Cove of Orb. They travel the course like it was planned until they reached the first destination, which was a stopping point so that they could eat and recharge the machines.

"This is an annoying trip," said Dearka who sighed and took a bite from him standard ZAFT rations.

"Dearka keep your damn opinions to yourself" Yzak shouted. Yzak starred at Dearka with an angry look but Dearka looked for a bit and then sighed and turned away. The others were simply confused and looked towards them. Then finally it was time to set off again towards the crowds so that they could see Athrun.

They got into their machines and waited for the next orders. "Athrun please turn the Justice so that it is back to back with the Buster" Dearka asked.

Athrun turned the Justice like Dearka had asked, and then Dearka released the cables from the Buster's back so that both machines would be attached to each other. "Please allow me to take control of all the features of the Justice, and you just sit back and relax, I'll convey command to you" Dearka ordered

Athrun followed orders and turned the controls over to Dearka and then they began traveling towards the crowd. When they were close enough to see the people, Dearka gave Athrun new commands "Athrun, when I open the hatch, you will step on to the hand. I'll keep the hatch open just incase of any…. problems. I'll return the controls as soon as I secure your hatch in that case. There is also a small ear piece and a microphone in the left mini container"

Athrun looked to see that it was there; he placed the earpiece and the microphone into the collar of his jacket. "I'm all done," said Athrun as his hatched opened. He stepped out on to the hand and saw that Lunamaria had moved away from the side and had began traveling in front of the deputy. Athrun waved at the crowds. As the long stretch was coming to the end, Shinn detected enemies coming up behind them. "Commander Joule, I detect three Mobile suits and a swarm of mobile armors"

"Who is the enemy?" Yzak shouted

"I don't know but the Mobile suits Ids are the Parthenon, Pegasus and the Colossus. They'll be hear in 10 mins"

"But they were destroyed….The enemy is Neo Galaxy please pick up the pace we have to get away from the civilians. Everyone please get ready to engage the enemy," Yzak said.

Dearka heard the command. "Athrun, we are getting ready to engage an enemy, get back to the Justice!" Athrun jumped back into the Justice, the hatched closed and all of the operations were returned to Athrun. A red alert was placed by Orb, causing panic as everyone tried to rush to a secure location.

"Lunamaria, Treize secure Athrun, he is the main priority Get him to the base. Shinn, Yzak and I will engage the enemy. Dacosta please launch when all of the enemy forces reach point X-3" Dearka ordered with power in his voice.

As they prepared to engage the enemy, Athrun, Lunamaria and Treize began to move faster while Yzak, Dearka and Shinn moved their Gundams to the air. They saw the massive number of enemies led by the three Gundams.

They got into battle mode. As they launched towards enemy, Yzak shouted, "We can't let a single one get to Athrun, Eliminate them all!"


	7. Arrival to Onogoro Island

The Duel, Buster and Destiny had begun engaging the enemy. The Pegasus, Parthenon and the Colossus had stopped behind the enemy line. But after a few minutes they flew towards the Destiny and began surrounding Shinn and firing. The Destiny had begun to take heavy damage.

"Shinn!" screamed Dearka and Yzak. The Buster and Duel rushed to the Destiny. "Dacosta, launch the Legend!" Dearka ordered.

"But we're not at the location yet" said Dacosta, who was in the tank container.

"Launch now! We'll leave the mobile armors to you, we will engage the suits"

"Yes commander" Dacosta began launching procedures. The tank raised the Legend. "Martin Dacosta Legend taking off". The Legend flew out of the tank and began destroying the armors using his darts (blasters that are automatic). The Buster and Duel reached the Destiny. The Duel blasted a space to allow them to reach the Destiny through the three suits.

"Shinn! Shinn!" Yzak screamed.

"Commander I'm sorry. Please allow me to take them out for doing this dishonor" Shinn voice was that of disappointment

"Don't be an idiot! Yzak and I will engage the Pegasus and the Parthenon, you will take the Colossus!"

"Yes Commander" Shinn seemed happier.

"I'll take the Pegasus! I owe that bastard for what he did in space!" Yzak screamed. Yzak was about to engage the Pegasus when Dearka shouted back "NO YZAK! You'll take the Parthenon!"

"What?" shouted Yzak.

"Please Yzak! We can argue later!"

"Fine!" Yzak began to engage the Parthenon. Dearka began to engage the Pegasus. _I'll never forgive you for what you did to Yzak! _ Dearka used the advance blaster to began blasting the machine but the three machines began to retreat. _No I can't let him get away! _Dearka began to follow the Pegasus and continue firing at it.

"Dearka STOP!" was heard from Yzak causing Dearka to snap out of his trans and gained his composure. The Buster stopped "We need to find Athrun!" The three machines as well as the Legend began to head towards the ID signal of the Justice.

"Report your status" Dearka asked

"The Legend has taken some damage to the monitor and a few of the darts have taken serious damage, two of them are no longer operational"

"The Destiny has lost the function of the left arm and it has a few other damaged areas but its functions are fine"

Dearka waited for the Duel to report but Yzak didn't respond. "Legend please return to the tank, Destiny accompany the tank to Leon Pieria. The Duel and I will go ahead"

"Yes Commander" said Dacosta and Shinn. They went back to the tank and followed Dearka orders while Dearka and Yzak went ahead. As soon as they were out of communications range Dearka spoke "Yzak, has the Duel taken any damage?"

"I think we need to get back to base as soon as possible" Yzak said slowly, his breathe was uneven and strained. The Duel began to sway.

"Yzak!" Dearka shouted in horror. The Duel began to fall but the Buster caught it. "Yzak!! Yzak!!" The Buster raced towards the base. He saw the Orb base as well as the Justice, Core Splender and the GOUF Warrior entering the base. He entered the base and placed the Duel gently down in its hanger. As soon as he landed he rushed out of the Buster and saw that Yzak was also coming out of the cockpit.

"Yzak!! What happened?" Dearka grabbed Yzak's shoulders, Yzak seemed calm and fine.

"I don't know.. one minute the Duel was working fine but then the next minute the controls shut off"

Dearka sighed. He turned around and started to pull Yzak towards the Orb Colonel's office.

Before they entered the office they saw the tank and Destiny enter the hanger. They waited for Dacosta and Shinn to come so that they could enter together. Yzak snatched his hand away a little flushed. They entered the Office to see Athrun, Lunamaria, Treize and Colonel Soga(*is an actual character*).

"Shinn!" said Lunamaria who rushed over to Shinn's side.

"Luna"

"What happened? I was so worried"

"Ah sorry Luna but the enemy we encountered was strong"

"Yes Athrun just finished informing us about that" said the Colonel. Then the phone rang, the Colonel asked them to wait for instructions outside and answered the phone. They went out and waited.

"Oh Commander Elsman Commander Joule I wanted to say thank you" Shinn bowed his head in respect.

"huh?!" said a very confused Dearka and Yzak

"for helping me back then, with those suits "Shinn was still bowing

Yzak and Dearka looked at each other and then at Shinn with a curious look, they brusted into laughter. Shinn looked up with a confused look. Dearka put his hand on Shinn's head and said "We are a team, that's what we are here for. There's no need to thank us"

"Suits?" asked Athrun

"Ya, there were three of them The Pegasus, Parthenon and Colossus" Shinn said

"The Parthenon? I destroyed that machine in the 1st battle raid of the Neo Galaxy defense forces" Athrun seemed shocked

"Yes the other machines were destroyed as well but these had the same Ids and had the same look" Dearka explained.

A machinist came over to Athrun and Treize and requested that they place the Justice and the GOUF in a plane. "The Colonel requested that you don't use the Gundams inside the city because it will stir up panic only during the escorting of Athrun to the Alter. The planes will take you directly to where the Chief Representative is" and then the machinist left.

"We'll report this to Kira, maybe he'll have some idea" Athrun said to everyone before he and Treize turned around to head over to their machines.

"Lunamaria and Shinn, you'll take the next plane followed by Martin and then Commander Joule and I will follow" Dearka ordered "hopefully we'll make the wedding in time"

"Thank you Commander" Lunamaria exclaimed, she had been looking forward to the wedding since she had found out. Lunamaria grabbed Shinn arm and began closing the space between them "Shinn you'll go with me won't you?"

"Of course, Luna" Shinn looking happily at Luna. She began to talk to Shinn about her dress and shopping and other things. Then she turned around to talk to Dearka and the others.

"Who are you taking to the wedding?"

"I am supervising the security at the wedding with Commander Waltfeld so I don't need a date" said Martin.

"I have better things to do then occupy a stupid date!" Said Yzak seemingly angry about the question.

"I was thinking about asking someone but I don't think its gonna happen" said Dearka debating whether to ask the person or not. Yzak looked at Dearka for a moment before heading towards the Duel. Dearka snapped out of his thoughts to watch Yzak. "Shinn, Lunamaria, Dacosta looks like your carrier planes have arrived. I'll leave you encharge Dacosta, you'll take care of these plans and wait for us in the ZAFT assigned meeting area" Dacosta saluted and headed towards his Gundam along with Lunamaria and Shinn following. Then Dearka ran towards Yzak.

"Yzak! I have a question to ask you" said Dearka from right behind Yzak. Yzak turned around to face Dearka still looking a little pissed off. Dearka was red in the face but took a breath and said "Will you go with me to the wedding?"

"Of course wasn't that obvious, we're both in charge of making Athrun's wedding freaking perfect and without disturbances"

Dearka was shocked and he sighed _He misunderstood what I was asking. I guess I need to try harder to get it through to Yzak. _Dearka then decided to use the time to take a look at the Duel's mechanical failure. He managed to fix it since it was a small problem with the OC. Their carrier plane arrived to take them to the city. They both seated themselves in the plane and looked over schedules and other simple tasks. They contacted Kira who informed them that Blue Cosmos had attacked the Chief Representative Cagalli. They were in the outskirts of the city when they were attacked but they didn't sustain any significant damage. The wedding was still going to be on schedule. They got their orders and said bye to Kira. Yzak after a while sighed(bored). Dearka got up from his seat and stood in front of Yzak.

"Hey Yzak lets continue what we started this morning" Dearka moved his head closer to Yzak, who had turned to see Dearka.

"Dearka!" Yzak shouted, his face was covered with pain. Dearka immediately stopped his advancement and pasted a concerned look. "Yzak, I'm sorry I didn't think you'd react like that"

"You stepped on my foot, you idiot! I'm not a stupid girl that I'd over react to you're stupid teasing"

Dearka began to laugh. _Yzak thinks I'm teasing him.. _Dearka sighed. "We'll be arriving in 5mins please fasten your seat belts and prepare for a hard landing" said the pilot.

Dearka and Yzak fastened their seatbelts and prepared. They landed and got off the plane to see Dacosta waiting for them. The Gundams would be moved to Morgenroete,where Ms. Marrue Ramius and the crew of the _Archangel Genesis_ would transfer all of the Gundams including the Freedom, Justice and all of the other Gundams involved in the mission. Dacosta escorted Yzak and Dearka to the assigned ZAFT meeting area. When they arrived, the Elsman-Joule team was there along with Andrew Waltfeld, Mu La Flaga, Arnold Newmann (Pilot/2nd-in-command of _Archangel Genesis_), Arthur Trine, Meyrin Hawke (in charge of the CIC of Trine's _Lucedia_) and a few other familiar faces. Dacosta lead them to their seats, which were in the front next to Athrun, Arthur Trine and Kira.

In the course of the meeting, Kira gave each person assignments and discussed how the wedding would take place. Yzak and Dearka were encharge of their team, which now included Mu La Flaga of Orb. They would be encharge of the sky security and the Waltfeld-Trine team was encharge of the ground security. The meeting was dismissed about 20mins later as each person submitted a report on what they had encountered or new details that they received or discovered. The gathered members began to leave, except for the Joule-Elsman team. "Lieutenant Mu La Flaga please remain behind" said Dearka to Mu who was about to leave.


	8. The Wedding and the After

(AFTER EVERYONE HAD LEFT)

Mu La Flaga seated himself next to the other members of the Elsman-Joule team and waited for Dearka to begin. "First we should begin with introductions for the Lieutenant and please state your status as well as specialty" said Dearka, who took a note pad and pen, Yzak did the same.

"I will begin, Commander Dearka Elsman, pilot of the Knight Buster, Captain of the _Battle Frontier. _My specialty is long range shooting and sword combat"

"Commander Yzak Joule, pilot of the Finite Duel, Captain of the _Marcross Frontier._ My specialty is short range sword combat and hand to hand mobile combat"

"Ensign Shinn Asuka, crew member of the _Lucedia_, pilot of the Destiny. Specialty is Sword Combat" Dearka and Yzak began to write down notes.

"Lunamaria Hawke, crew member of the _Lucedia,_ pilot of the Core Splender. Specialty is shooting and defense"

"Martin Dacosta, pilot of the Legend, crew member of the _Eternal_ under Commander Yamato and Andrew Waltfeld. Specialty is shooting and defense"

"Treize Leyman, pilot of the GOUF warrior, crew member of the _Aegovan _under Commander Zala, specialty is defense"

"Mu La Flaga, pilot of the Akatsuki, Lieutenant of the _Archangel Genesis _under Captain Murrue Ramius. Specialty is sword combat and defense"

Dearka talked with Yzak for a bit and then said, "I'll begin with codenames and divisions. Dacosta you will lead Team Archer, consisting of Ensign Shinn Asuka, Treize Leyman and Lunamaria Hawke. You will take care of the entrance, your main goal if we are attacked is to make sure that none of the mobile armors hurt any of the people nor do they breach the entrance. Lunamaria and Treize Please memorize these defense formations, Shinn and Dacosta memorize these defense-attack formations, and also both have a few details about Team Saber. We are only active before the wedding and then you will have the rest of the day off. At 2:30pm, you will place your mobile suits under the Church through the back entrance; you'll be able to change there as well. The mission will commence in 20mins" Lunamaria and Shinn beamed at this. Then Dearka dismissed them.

"Team Saber will consist of Commander Elsman, Lieutenant La Flaga and myself. The Akatsuki, since it was the last gift from Izumi Nara Athha, will be flying over the Representative's escort car and Commander Elsman and I will fly at a high altitude over you. Is that clear?" Yzak explained.

"Yes Commander" said Mu mocking Yzak. Yzak was about to throw a punch when Mu walked over and ruffled his hair. "Don't take things so seriously, today's a happy day"

Yzak was still fuming but tried to not kill Mu. "The escort car is on the edge, so we will leave in 5mins. That's enough time to change and go to the suits" They went to change…….. …

The mission went without glitches and the Archer team went 1st to change and go to the wedding. Then the Saber team went to the changing rooms and changed. Mu, Dearka and Yzak wore their uniforms. Mu began to leave, Yzak was debating whether to bother going when Dearka grabbed his hand and followed Mu out the door. When they got out to the outside of the church where the aisle and Prime Minister of Orb, Graham Yuga (guy who's gonna declare them man and wife) was waiting. They took their places on the ZAFT side to salute Athrun when he came by, they were second and third in the line Kira was going to be first when he came. The high-ranking officers were there also, excluding Kira and Athrun. Then the music for the groom started, they saw Athrun in his official ceremonial Commander uniform walking down the aisle, saluting the different Commanders and high ranks of both sides. He finally began to smile as he saw Dearka and Yzak, he whipped the serious look off his face and looked down the alter to wait for his soon to be wife. A minute later, the bride's song came on, everyone stood (no one salutes but respectfully stands just like before). 1st came two of the girls that were taken care of by Lacus and Kira back in their Orb days. Then everyone was surprised to see Lacus Clyne escorted by Andrew Waltfeld approaching the aisle. Then finally behind them was Cagalli and Kira, they walked down the aisle with smiles on their faces. Cagalli was blushing but she tired to act tough. They finally made it, Kira gave her hand to Athrun and they both walked 5 steps up to reach the Prime Minister.

THE AFTER PARTY

The after party was next to the wedding area so everyone headed to the grounds. It was a wide space of green land filled with lights (it was 6pm=dark skies) and pure white tables, of course a special dance floor of wood, lanterns in the air and there was a long table in front of the dance floor. The bride and bridesmaids went and changed their dresses to eveningwear. The long table consisted of 8 people; in the center was Cagalli in blue next to Athrun. On Cagalli's right side was Kira followed by Lacus and Prime Minister Yuga, on Athrun's side it was Andrew Waltfeld, Yzak and Dearka.

"Why the hell do we have to sit up here?" Yzak trying to keep his voice low. Dearka just sighed. Kira stood up and announced that it was time for the Bride and Groom to have their first dance. The song "Find the Way" by Mika Nakashima (3rd ending of Gundam Seed) played as Athrun took Cagalli's hand and began dancing, everyone watched the lovely couple dance, it seemed like they were floating with sparkles all around. Then Kira and Lacus joined them; soon everyone was joining in including Mu La Flaga and Murrue Ramius, Shinn and Lunamaria, even Meyrin and Arthur Trine. Dearka and Yzak smiled watching the sights. A young lady came over to Dearka and began talking to him "I'm Hiyono Yuga"

Dearka stood up and introduced himself "Dearka Elsman….. Yuga? Does that mean you are related to Prime Minister Yuga?"

"Yes, I'm his daughter….I.. I came to ask you…would you like to dance?" the young lady asked, blushing. "that is, if your boyfriend wouldn't mind" looking over Dearka to see Yzak.

Dearka began to laugh nervously, Yzak was about to say something back when Dearka said "I think you must be mistaken, this is my fellow Commander, Yzak Joule"

The girl put her hands over her mouth and said "ohh, I'm sorry you two seemed to be together" Dearka then quickly said "I'm sorry but I'll have to refuse" he then watched her turn around and leave. He sat back down and looked over to Yzak, who still seemed angry. They went back to watching the people dancing. Lieutenant La Flaga came up to the two of them, they both stood up to salute him but he grabbed them both by their shoulders. "Why are you guys just sitting there? Why not start dancing?" he then pushed them together on the dance floor. For a few seconds they just stood there. "Come on, this is a party, have fun and dance" Mu forced their hands together and he winked at Dearka who was shocked. Dearka took the lead and began dancing with Yzak who had been getting madder and madder the entire time while trying to not shout and scream since he didn't want to disturb the wedding proceedings. Yzak finally began dancing, his face was red but he tried to smile which caused his eye to twitch. Then one of the Orb Colonels, who was very drunk, bumped into Yzak causing him to fall into Dearka's chest. Dearka and Yzak both stood there for a second, but then Yzak was at his limit. " Wha…." Dearka pulled Yzak off the dance floor before he exploded at the Colonel. As soon as they were under the church where the Gundams were, Dearka asked "Yzak, why don't we scan the perimeter?" _I'm sure Yzak will be relaxed if we work_.

"Ya, why not?" Yzak began to make his way towards the Duel when Dearka grabbed his hand "I think we better take only one mobile suit, the Buster is the best option" Yzak turned around shocked but he went towards the Buster. Dearka grabbed Yzak's waist and they went up (using the wire) to the cockpit. Dearka sat in the seat. Yzak tapped his foot, "Where the hell am I suppose to sit?"

"In my lap, where else?" Dearka smiled smugly

"WHAT?" Yzak was about to step out when Dearka closed the hatch.

"Now you have no choice but to sit in my lap" Yzak sat reluctantly in Dearka's lap. Buster began launching procedures; Dearka switched to stealth mode and placed moon lighting on. "Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule Buster taking off" The Buster took off silently, and flew over to the borders to check the area. "North and West sides, cleared" Yzak said who had done all of the technical checks while Dearka concentrated on the controls. Then Dearka flew towards Morgenroete, which was closed for the ceremony, and then they checked the other areas as well. "Looks like the entire island has been evacuated thanks to the wedding" said Dearka.

"That bastard Athrun always gets a big show and has to cause big problems" Then they returned to the wedding area, where they saw that many people were still dancing but some were returning to their tables. "Looks like it's almost dinner time, we better get back" Dearka said and placed the Buster where it was previously. He didn't open the hatch straight away because he was thinking about the guy in his lap. Yzak who had been concentrated on the security checks had forgotten that he was sitting in Dearka's lap, but now he was realizing the position he was in and getting angry that Dearka was not opening the hatch.

"Dearka!!"

Dearka snapped out of his thought "Oh sorry Yzak I was distracted"

"What could you possibly be distracted by?"

_Is that really so hard to see? _Dearka opened the hatch and they both went down, Dearka's arm around Yzak's waist. When they got down, Yzak and Dearka straightened their uniforms and went back to their seats at the party. Athrun had returned to his seat, while Cagalli danced with Kira and Lacus with Andrew Waltfeld. "Dearka Yzak where have you guys been?"

"We just went and checked the parameter of the island making sure there was no enemies lingering" Yzak said calmly.

"Congratulations Athrun" Dearka placed and arm over Athrun's shoulders and pulled him into half a chokehold hug.

"Thanks Dearka, Yzak" finally, Dearka let go of Athrun as Cagalli made her way up towards them.

"Cagalli!"

"Athrun, it's the final dance, everyone has to dance!"

"Yes I know Cagalli but I was just resting my feet for a bit" He made his way to accompany her down the stairs.

She pointed back and said but more like ordered, "You two have to participate as well, got it?" Then Dearka and Yzak followed reluctantly behind. When they finally got to the dance floor the music started, it was Lacus Clyne singing. Dearka grabbed Yzak's waist and his hand and began dancing like everyone. Yzak was blushing because he was forced to follow instead of lead. "Why do you get to lead?"

"The taller guy always leads, as you can see?" Dearka looked over to his right where they saw Commander Waltfeld leading Martin Dacosta and Kojiro Murdoch leading Romero Pal (*FYI: guys dancing together does not mean that they are together or gay*)

"Fine!" Yzak was obviously annoyed but eventually began to enjoy himself. The song came to an end. Athrun went up to the stage with Cagalli and spoke "With these last words tonight preceding will come to an end. Thank you all, ZAFT, Orb and Earth Alliances Forces and it's people, for coming today and celebrating this wonderful day with us" then Cagalli spoke "Yes we both thank you and hope that we will build a strong relationship in the upcoming future" They both headed for their escort-limo. Dearka and Yzak both saluted Athrun and Cagalli as they were leaving, and then they headed for the church. Kira and all other pilots were going to move their machines to Morgenroete. Dearka and Yzak entered Morgenroete and locked their Gundams. They went to Mu La Flaga, who had arrived before them, and Murrue Ramius. "Commanders, I'd like you to meet Captain Murrue Ramius of the _Archangel Genesis_, she's incharge of your room assignments" They saluted each other.

"Well, Dearka Yzak you seem to be doing well"

"Yes, Captain, same can be said for you" Dearka responded.

"You are both assigned to room 205, I believe your belongings are already there. As for the rest of the week, you will have it off except for a few scheduled events"

"WHAT? We are here on ZAFT orders not to take a vacation"

" I'm sorry but Ms. Clyne specifically ordered this but if you would like to do some work you are free to help Orb and the _Archangel_. We'll be starting the day after tomorrow at Morgenroete's ship port. Enjoy Orb"

Dearka and Yzak both nodded and then left for their room. Their room was like a hotel bedroom, it had a wooden and glass double-door that lead to a terrace, and a TV. The beds were normal with Orb colored sheets and the curtains on the Once they got there Dearka and Yzak both took turns taking a shower. Dearka came out (with light blue boxers and a sleeveless t-shirt) and then Yzak went into the shower. Dearka was left alone to think. He fell onto his bed (back first) and he spread his arms to each side of the bed _I'll have to thank Mu and Murrue for putting us together in this room _A smile on hisface appeared _After today's events I'll have to make my move soon. And get Yzak to believe how I feel…… how I feel…….feel….how I……. feel for…… Yzak…………Yzak_. Dearka had fallen asleep without getting into bed properly. "Hey Dearka…"Yzak came out of the shower drying his hair (wearing the same attire as Dearka but a short sleeved shirt) and noticed that Dearka was already asleep. That idiot didn't even get into bed Yzak thought as he came to Dearka's bed and stood over him to look at him. Yzak then moved Dearka under the sheets, Dearka's body moved automatically to make him more comfortable. "Yzak…." Dearka murmured in his sleep. Yzak's eyes widened and he stopped in the middle of drying his hair (his towel was left hanging off of his head). Yzak watched him with serious eyes and then sighed and sat down on his bed._ Why does my heart always feel like this around this idiot?……_Yzak began drying his hair and tried to think about other things _That Clyne What the hell is she thinking giving us a vacation?…..I'm sure there are some things that we'll be able to do and then we can go help out Captain Ramius....._.Yzak threw his towel at the wash basket and got into bed. He also fell asleep quickly.


	9. The Next Day

Reviews please! I hope you guys like the story so far!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

Dearka and Yzak were at the breakfast table surrounded by Team Saber and Team Archer. "This week, will be basically free days except for a few events every night that you must attend, and tomorrow you will be doing some operational jobs to your Gundams according to the PLANT Supreme Council," Dacosta announced after everyone had finished with breakfast. Everyone was surprised except Dearka and Yzak.

"We have the day off! We can go shopping and see the sights. It's been so long since we've been to Orb" Lunamaria beamed. Everyone went outside and headed towards the military transportation. Mu grabbed Dearka and Yzak and lead them to the Archangel.

"Why did you bring us here?" Yzak shouted in protest.

"Cause Kira asked for you guys"

"Kira? What could he want with us?" Dearka wondered

Mu let go of them as they entered the ship, the interior as well as the exterior was almost identical to the original Archangel. He led them to the bridge and entered.

"Hey Kira I brought them"

"Oh Mu!" Kira and a PLANT Supreme Council member, who was there, turned around to see them. "Thanks for bringing them. Yzak Dearka, I realize this is a day off but PLANTS Supreme Council member Amalfi wants to speak to you two" Kira said.

"I'm glad to see you two are in good health," said Amalfi

"Same to you, sir." Dearka said gently, remembering the death of Nicol Amalfi, the council member's son.

"I apologize for brining bad news so early but the Orbital Federation is planning to declare war on the Alliances (*ZAFT, Earth, Orb, Eurasia, African*).

"The Orbital Federation?" they all said together

"Yes, they had a coup d'etat. The new leader, is also the leader of Blue Cosmos and Neo Genesis, Viscount Djibril"

"Djibril?" Yzak as well as the other seemed confused.

"Viscount Djibril is the brother of Lord Djibril, the two fractions joined together under him. We aren't too sure on the details but the official statement of their cause is that they want the elimination of Coordinators and their supporters" Amalfi looked as if he was worried. "But ZAFT isn't sure when they will strike or declare war so only high-ranked Officers are being informed so that they will be able to make preparation without causing a stir in the troops"

Dearka sighed, "So we don't really have the week off?"

"Dearka keep your trap shut!" Yzak shouted. Dearka just sighed.

Amalfi chuckled a little "Looks like you guys never change…I have to inform the others as well" As he was leaving he placed a hand on Dearka's and Yzak's shoulder and said "have some fun today!" He left.

Kira decided that it would be best to get all the preparations done as quickly as possible since the situation was unpredictable.

"You should take the day off Kira, none of us really have that many repairs to do and strategies can only be made if we have all the information. Besides I'm sure that if a war starts up, you wouldn't be able to see Ms. Clyne too often" Dearka seemed calm.

"You're right, it's been a while since Lacus and I have spent time together outside of military occasion" Kira smiled and left.

"I think you boys should go to the city, we'll be in space fighting for a long time" Mu threw a pair of keys to Dearka. "It's the blue one in front of the Archangel, be careful and bring it back in one piece" Mu pushed them out of the bridge and told them to go. Yzak was mad and was about to head towards Morgenroete when Dearka grabbed Yzak's hand and headed towards the blue car.

"Let go off me!"

"You heard Mu, he said we'll be fighting for a while, so we should enjoy ourselves" Yzak was still struggling when they got to the car. Dearka opened the passenger side door and let Yzak get in. Then Dearka and Yzak headed towards the city. They went to Brontus's hill since that was they best place for relaxing. They sat under a shady tree and watched the people and city area that the hill over looked. Dearka lied down on his back (with his hands under his head). I didn't get enough sleep last night; maybe I should take a nap. Dearka slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"You idiot how could you fall asleep?" Yzak shouted as they ran into Morgenroete correcting his collar.

"You were sleeping as well" Dearka said back as the reached the crowded meeting area. Yzak just grunted.

NEXT MORNING DURING BREAKFAST

"What should we do today Shinn?" said Lunamaria

Shinn's voice was serious and he was noticeable sad "We should be with the ship. Today is the first year anniversary after…" Shinn said almost losing his composiur. "…after the Captain and Rey…." Lunamaria's smile disappeared as she remembered, tears appearing in her eyes. (*Rey and the Captain of the Minerva died in the final battle of GS Destiny, Shinn and Luna were crewmembers of the Minerva*) There was silence in the room as everyone in the room remembered the events of the Second Bloody Valentine War.

"Luna, lets go to the Lucedia. I'm sure everyone will be happy to see us" Shinn grabbed Luna's hand and headed towards the door. They gave a quick salute and exited.

"Hey wait you two! We have work to do!" shouted Treize but he was too late.

Dearka sighed "Dacosta, Treize I believe the Eternal and the Aegovan arrived this morning in Orb, you should go." Dacosta and Trieze looked towards Dearka who was standing by the food counter.

"But Commander what about our orders" Dacosta asked.

"You should be with your comrades today since everyone lost someone during the wars" Yzak said slowly. Dacosta and Treize left after cleaning up their food.

"What should we be doing?" Dearka walked up behind Yzak and leaned over his head to look at Yzak's reaction. Yzak looked up to see Dearka smiling down at him.

"We lost people in the war too, like Nicol and Rusty"

"Lets go then, shall we?" Dearka stood straight and offered a hand to Yzak.

"Go where?" Yzak was a little confused

"There were three memorial marker by the shore, one of them was for ZAFT and the PLANTS" Dearka waited for Yzak who was debating whether to go or not when Dearka took Yzak's hand and pulled him to the door "There's no point thinking about it, Orb is an ally" They went and took a ZAFT military car to the shore. The sky was getting dark.

"Looks like a storm is coming" said Dearka as they walked towards the markers. Yzak seemed to get sadder as they approached the markers. They saluted the other grave markers, which only had a few people were there. The ZAFT grave marker had a single man, who was probably in his 30s, standing in front of it. "Captain Joule! I knew you would be here"

"Deputy Lowerus!" Yzak said shocked. The Deputy walked to meet them, he was holding an envelope. Dearka recognized the man, he had seen him on the CIC of the Marcross Frontier.

"I need to discuss something with you, now" the Deputy looked serious. "The mission you gave me, I found out some important facts" Yzak told Dearka to wait there while he went a distance away and discussed some issue with the Deputy. Then a few minutes later he returned without the Deputy and a serious look on his face. Then they both saluted the marker, remembering all of the comrades that they had lost. They then stood in silence.

"We are gonna be in another war soon." Yzak said slowly. Then he turned to face Dearka. The wind became loud and violent and heavy rain began. "I want to know, why did you go to Carpenteria?"

"Why are you asking me out of nowhere?"

"Deputy Lowerus brought some interesting information to me about Carpenteria. So, why did you go to Carpenteria?"

"Yzak…" Dearka looked down trying to decide whether to tell Yzak or not.

"No Dearka I don't want to hear your stupid excuses"

Dearka sighed and looked Yzak straight in the eyes "I was under orders from…..former PLANT Supreme Council Member Ezalia Joule"

"My mother?" Yzak began shaking. "Why would my mother do that?"

"I don't really know her motives for it"

"I want to know what happened, I want to known everything"

"My mission was to recover a mobile suit from Neo Genesis"

"WHAT?"

"The mobile suit, its equipped with …….nuclear fire power capable of destroying a city in one blast" Yzak seemed shocked by this

"Why would they build something like that?"

Dearka continued "They were planning to use it on the PLANTS and Orb, the mobile suit is one of a kind so when I stole it, the threat was gone"

"Deputy Lowerus told me that when you were here last you only spent a short time on Carpenteria, what were you doing all that time?"

"I was asked by my father to stay home for a bit, the anniversary of the death of my mother happened to be that month. But my father, he was in a bad state so I stayed at home the entire time until….my father was killed"

"Dearka?" Yzak was stunned, he began to slowly moved towards Dearka but stopped when he began speaking again

"He was killed by the GAT-X34K Chimera trying to save me. I should have died not my father!" Dearka had tears down his face. Yzak placed his arms around him and let him cry silently on his shoulder. Then they sat down by the cliffs and talked about everything, from the lost friends and times on the battlefield to the academy.

"I'm going to destroy those two mobile suits the Chimera and the Pegasus"

"The Pegasus? Why would you want revenge on that machine?"

"I would have thought that you already knew why Yzak"

"I have a guess ….its because it took out half of the Duel right?" Dearka began laughing he learned over to Yzak also to the point where he was about to kiss him when suddenly he hugged him. Yzak seemed confused struggling under him.

"Dearka!…." he finally hugged back "We have to go back before the memorial ceremony starts!" Yzak said when he realized the time. Dearka got up and offered a hand to Yzak, who took it to help himself up. They went back to Morgenroete to change into their uniforms……………


	10. Last Day in Orb

Reviews, I need reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THAT NIGHT

"How could they make us guard Athrun the whole time?" Dearka fell on his bed

"It was our mission from the start, so don't complain" Yzak began drying his hair. He shivered "The temperature changes so damn quickly, that's why I hate Earth!"

Dearka looked outside, it had begun snowing not too long ago. They had gone to Kira to ask for more blankets but he said that the blankets were for natural and weaker coordinators since they were in greater danger of dieing from the cold than them.

Yzak sneezed "Maybe you shouldn't have washed your hair today"

"Shut Up!" Yzak was frustrated. He was shivering, he threw his towel in to the basket and tired to warm himself "Why the hell aren't you cold?"

"My father liked to keep our house cold when I was younger" Dearka looked over and smirked "I know a sure fire methods of keeping warm"

"I don't care just do it" Yzak had gotten into his bed, hugging his sheets. Dearka took his sheets and placed them over Yzak. "If that was your method then your wrong, its still cold" Dearka sat down on Yzak's bed and turned off the lights. Yzak could still see because of the moonlight, Dearka lifted the sheets and got under them.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Keeping you warm of course" Dearka moved his arms around Yzak engulfing him in the embrace. Yzak was trying to struggle out of the embrace but soon he realized that he was warm and stopped moving. "I told you"

"Just Shut Up!" Yzak shouted and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the position he was in. They both fell asleep.

TWO DAYS LATER

"Commander Elsman, Commander Joule, the PLANT Supreme Council Member George Adaman is making an announcement" Shinn said quickly. They went to the closest room with a monitor; they stood in the back since there were a lot of people there.

"My fellow ZAFT, Earth, and Orb soldiers, today the Orbital Federation has announced that they are declaring war on the Alliances"

"WHAT?" everybody was shocked. Dearka and Yzak looked at each other and headed towards Mu.

"La Flaga have you received the new orders from Kira" Yzak said looking at Mu intensely

"That's actually why I'm here, you guys will need to go to the headquarters next to Morgenroete" Mu seemed relaxed. Dearka and Yzak, along with Mu headed for headquarters. When they entered the room, there were only 5 or 6 high ranks from each nation (Africa, Orb, Eurasia, Earth, ZAFT). They saw Athrun and Cagalli present as well.

"Looks like you guys are finally here, Kira lets start the meeting!" Cagalli said. An Orb soldier passed hard-backed, thin, black books.

"These are our plans for the defense preparations, we have received word that they will be attacking one of the Earth Force's headquarters or the Orb headquarter tomorrow but we weren't able to discover whether it was on Earth or in space. So we have decided to split all of our forces to correlate with each of the 6 main bases" A white monitor appeared behind Kira, then it showed the Earth "There are 4 areas that need to be protected on Earth, each of the representatives of the alliances have discussed the location. The African Federation will be guarding the Victoria Base, The Eurasian Federation will guard JOSH-A, and Orb is splitting its troops between the Panama Spaceport and Onogoro. The rest of the Earth forces are doing the same." Then Kira went to explain in detail what they would do if they were attacked or one of the bases near them were to be attacked, as he spoke the bases appeared with a detailed map on the monitor.

"ZAFT forces as well as the few Earth and Orb troops in space will handle two of the lunar bases. All Earth and Orb will take the Ptolemaeus Lunar Base. Murrue Ramius and Patrick Sutherland will take leadership there, and Athrun Zala's _Aegovan, _which will be the only ship from ZAFT there, as second-in-command. The second base, Arzachel, will be guarded by ZAFT alone. The _Eternal _will take command along with the _Marcross Frontier _and _Lucedia_."

AFTER MEETING

Yzak and Dearka had just left the long meeting and headed for their room. They changed their clothes to their night outfits. Yzak began to search through his things. Dearka walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Yzak, bending a little to match Yzak's position. Yzak flinched at the touch at first but he tried to ignore Dearka and then he finally reached his limit.

"How long are you planning to do this?" Yzak somehow managed to get out of the hold and made his way towards his bed but before he reached it, Dearka grabbed his wrist and spun him to face him.

"Tomorrow will be the beginning of the fighting Yzak. I don't want to go into battle with a huge secret" Dearka seemed serious.

"What are you talking about?" Yzak was struggling to get his hand away.

Dearka moved his head towards Yzak's; Yzak stopped struggling and froze as he saw the seriousness of Dearka's face. "Dearka…." Dearka pulled him into a hug. Yzak felt his face getting hotter and hotter.

"I wanted to tell you when we went back again to Arzachel, but looks like we'll be fighting there. So I guess now is the only time I can tell you……Yzak I……I love… you" Yzak widened his eyes "I have since we entered the academy" He pulled Yzak back a little to look at him, they were both blushing the same color of red. He smiled and he gently placed his lips on Yzak's. Yzak wasn't able to say anything, he stood there without moving. Dearka pulled back and pushed Yzak on to the bed and walked towards his own bed. Yzak looked towards Dearka, he was facing the window. Yzak saw Dearka was trying to hold back tears.

"Dearka………….." Yzak was still in shock

"You don't have to say anything Yzak, I knew from the beginning that you didn't feel the same way but I just wanted to tell you" Dearka wiped his eyes and turned off the lights. He got into Yzak's bed and said normally "Yzak, hurry up and get in" Yzak looked back towards Dearka, he was sitting up looking at him, Yzak couldn't see his expression. Dearka nudged Yzak, who got into the bed silently. Dearka wrapped his arms around Yzak and embraced him deeper than he had ever done before. Dearka sighed and closed him eyes. Yzak eventually moved his arms around Dearka and closed his eyes, taking in the heat radiating from Dearka. _Dearka………_

NEXT MORNING

Yzak shivered as he opened his eyes. He saw Dearka standing on the terrace looking at the dark morning. Yzak remembered the night before. '_Yzak I……I love …you' _Dearka looked back causing Yzak to close his eyes quickly. He heard the door shut, and then footsteps coming towards him. He felt Dearka get into the bed and wrap his arms around him. His embrace became tighter. _Dearka….._Yzak moved his body and deepened the embraced. Dearka froze and then hugged tighter. "Dearka………I …" before Yzak could finish Dearka kissed him. Yzak was shocked at first but he began responding. Dearka and Yzak finally parted breathing heavily, Yzak let go of Dearka and sat on the edge of the bed. Dearka sat up and looked down towards his hands worried that Yzak was going to hate him for doing that to him _I wonder how Yzak is going to react to this. _Dearka finally found courage to look towards Yzak. His eyes widened as he saw that Yzak had made his hands into fists and had tears rolling down his face with an angry expression. " Yzak…" _I don't know what to do.... what do I do?_

"Yzak…I'm sor…"

"Why did this happen to us?" Yzak said angrily. Dearka was in frozen shocked "We feel the same way but ZAFT…" Dearka, before Yzak could say anything else, wrapped his arms around Yzak and held him in a tight embrace. (*author's note: ZAFT does not allow relationships between two high ranked officers due to the possibility that the relationship will cause tension among others*)

"Do you remember what you said on Arzachel during the last war?" Dearka said pressing Yzak against him. "You said that to be happy you had to keep the PLANTS safe that you had to keep on fighting"

Yzak remembered the reason he was fighting the reason why he wore a ZAFT uniform. He began to calm down; they sat there in silence. BEEP BEEP BEEP. Yzak and Dearka both looked at the monitor quickly. It was Shiho Hahnenfuss (3rd in command on the _Marcross Frontier_) waiting outside their door.

"Yzak, you go get ready, I'll see what she wants" Dearka said as he knew full well that Yzak didn't want anyone to see him in his current state. Dearka slowly let go of Yzak trying to savor each moment. Yzak got up and went into the shower with his uniform (dry-cleaned) without saying a word. Dearka put on a spare pair of pants and answered the door. Shiho saluted him and looked into the room to look for the silver haired commander that she wanted, but she heard the shower and saw that one of the beds was untouched. Dearka stepped in front of her glaze and asked what she needed.

"I'm just here to bring your deployment papers, you will be leaving on the _Lucedia _and your ships will be waiting for you" There was obvious jealousy in her voice as she quickly handed the papers over to Dearka and left. Dearka sighed and began to prepare his things as well as Yzak's for departure. He went to see the papers as Yzak exited the bathroom clean and ready. Yzak tried to avoid Dearka's glaze as he went towards him. Dearka handed the papers over to Yzak without a word and headed towards the bathroom. _Its best not to say anything until Yzak is back to himself _When Dearka finally exited the bathroom, Yzak had already gotten them breakfast. They sat down and began eating in silence. Yzak seemed worried. _He wants to forget ……our time together_ Dearka closed his eyes and was visibly saddened by the thought

"Dearka….I don't want to forget" said Yzak when they finally finished their meal. Dearka widened his eyes and looked up to see Yzak looking up at him with a serious expression_._ "I don't care about what ZAFT says…..I don't want to pretend anymore…."

Dearka closed his eyes and smiled. He got up and stood next to Yzak. He looked down at Yzak with his hands on his hips and said "Looks like we've become disobedient soldiers" he moved his hand to tilt Yzak's head up, his thumb slightly brushed Yzak's check as he leaned down and gently touched his lips to Yzak's. Yzak was shocked at first but he returned the gesture. They parted and smiled as they starred at each other. Dearka walked towards the two ZAFT bags and picked them up, Yzak stood as well and waited at the now opened door. He stuck out his hand to take his bag from Dearka, who handed over without any of his usual antics. They made their way to the docks where the ships were, they talked about how happy they were getting away from Earth's gravity and strange weather. The saw the rising sun as they exited Morgenroete, which caused a red and yellow scene. They met Athrun, who had been waiting for them.

"Dearka Yzak" Athrun said with a strange expression on his face "Did…. some thing happen between you two?"

"WHAT?" Yzak shouted as Dearka chocked on the air. "Are you mocking me ZALA?" Yzak's natural reactions took over the shock.

"I just thought… never mind"

"You better not die out there Zala!" Yzak said angrily.

"We are the hopes for PLANTS we can't lose no matter what. We have to keep on fighting till the end!" Athrun walked towards his ship, while Yzak and Dearka walked towards_ Lucedia _all of them with determined looks on their faces.


	11. Battle and Pain

The trip to the meeting area, with the _Battle Frontier _(which had spent the last week or so being repaired)and the _Marcross Frontier _(was stationed to guard Aprilius while the Captain was away),would only take them 10 minutes. Dearka and Yzak decided to wait patiently in their mobile suits until their arrival. They could feel the gravity dissipate as they left the atmosphere.

"Commander Elsman, Commander Joule, the _Marcross Frontier _and the _Battle Frontier _are closing by, please stand-by until they are ready to receive you" said Meyrin Hawke through the monitor. Yzak was about to place his helmet on when he heard a commotion in front of the Duel. The monitor showed Dearka talking to a mechanic of the _Lucedia_.

"Please Commander Elsman return to your mobile suit, the _Battle Frontier_ will be ready to receive you any minute. And please put on your helmet, its dangerous during the pre-launching time" said the mechanic.

"Don't worry, I just need to adjust something in the Duel, it'll only take a second" Dearka approached the cockpit of the Duel, which Yzak opened allowing Dearka to enter. Dearka closed the hatch when he was secure.

"Dearka?" said a confused Yzak. Dearka smiled as he leaned down and kissed Yzak. "What…what...was that for?" Yzak was blushing red.

"I came to get my Good luck kiss and give you yours" Dearka grinned as he reopened the hatch and left a speechless Yzak. Yzak finally snapped out of his shock when Meyrin told them that the ships were ready to receive them. They launched towards their ships, Yzak watched on his monitor the Buster entering the _Battle Frontier_ while Dearka watched his monitor to observe the Duel entering the _Marcross Frontier. _Dearka went to the bridge after landing.

"Captain! We're so glad you are back!" said his overjoyed Lieutenant who saluted him when he entered the bridge.

"I'm glad to be back, Lieutenant Emiya" Dearka smiled at his crew. They spent a few minutes talking about Orb and the repairs of the ship and a few irrelevant things.

"Have all of you been informed of our plans?" asked Dearka, who was now seated at the Captain's seat.

"Yes, Commander Yamato informed us yesterday. Which base do you believe they will be attacking, Captain?" Emiya said while the rest of the crew looked at Dearka intensely.

Dearka face became serious "I believe that they will attack Arzachel" The crew seemed shocked.

"Why…...Why would they do that?" said the young controller of the CIC.

"Arzachel has ZAFT's main fighting force. I'm sure they believe if they take out ZAFT then some of the nations that sided with us will turn" there was silence "We'll win so don't worry" said Dearka with a smile and confidence in his voice. The crew's confidence increased with these words. "Lieutenant please move the ship to our assigned position and keep an eye on the movements of the _Marcross Frontier_ as well" The ship moved into position, which was right beside the _Marcross Frontier_. Since the ship was not in battle yet, the crew took shifts in maintaining the bridge. Dearka left for his office after he had assigned the shifts. When he got to his office, he began the paper work that he had to do, while waiting for new information and orders. Dearka was about to go to the hanger to check up on things when he received a message from the Lieutenant to report to the bridge. When he made it to the bridge, the monitor showed Kira and Yzak, as well as a few other commanders. Taking his seat, he waited for them to begin.

"Commanders we have just received word that the Orbital Federation has launched its troops towards Arzachel and Ptolemaeus, they've deployed a larger forces towards us and have blocked our communications with the troops stationed at Ptolemaeus. It seems their plan is to stop reinforcements for helping us. So please prepare to engage the enemy. You have your position, do not allow the enemy to attack the base that is our main priority. Our mission is protection but we will need to defeat the enemy. Our forces, it seems are even with their numbers so I expect that the damage will be catastrophic " All the commanders seemed determined. "Please follow the safety measure I have sent you and have caution in your movements. Good Luck!" Kira and the other commanders' images were replaced with a view of space with the image of the 1st ship of the enemy approaching. Dearka sighed.

"Lieutenant Emiya, issue a code red and ask the mechanics to prepare the Buster" Dearka said.

"Yes, Captain!" the lieutenant took the CIC (the actual person in-charge is on break currently) and made the announcement. All of bridge members ran quickly and took their positions. Dearka became serious as he realized the battle was about to begin.

"We will commence attack as soon as the _Marcross Frontier _begins, don't move out in front stay side by side otherwise we'll be vulnerable. I will launch in the Buster as soon as the enemy begins attacking. If we take damage to the engine or the damage to the ship is greater then 75%, open all life pod hatches and tell all crewmembers to evacuate immediately." Dearka stood up along with the Lieutenant. "The ship is in your command Lieutenant Emiya, please take care of the crew and the ship."

"Of course Captain!" The Lieutenant smiled and saluted Dearka, who returned it and then left for the hanger.He sat in the Buster and waited for the launch. Few minutes later the CIC told Dearka that the enemy had begun firing at the _Marcross_ and that the mobile suits had begun attacking.

"Dearka Elsman Buster taking off"

As Dearka entered the battlefield, he saw, through the multitude of enemy and ZAFT mobile suits, the Duel engaged with the Pegasus and Parthenon. "YZAK!" The Buster raced towards the Duel, he used a high-energy beam and took out the leg of the Pegasus. The Pegasus began blasting at the Buster. _You're dead! I take revenge for the Duel today. _Dearka dodged ever shot and fired directly at the cockpit of the Pegasus, annilating it. The Duel used its beam saber to take the legs and an arm off the Parthenon. The Parthenon began to spark and retreat. The Duel began engaging the other enemies. The corner of the monitor of the Buster showed the image of Lieutenant Emiya. "Captain we need you to return, we are being engaged by two GFAS-X6 Destroy Akers!"

"SHIT! I'm returning. Fire the Gottfrieds and charge the Lohengrin and fire right after the Gottfrieds make contact" The Buster was about to head for the ship when he saw the Parthenon aim a missile pistol at the Duel and fire. Dearka fired a missile at the Parthenon as he charged to block the missile. _Yzak! _The Duel was engaged with an enemy and hadn't realized the missile was heading for it until it was too late. As the missile was about to hit, the Buster stepped in front taking the blow.

(Inside the cockpit) Dearka's vision blurred, he tried to concentrate on his hand, when his vision was somewhat clear he saw his hand was covered in blood. Dearka looked down to his torso, his eyes widened. Sticking out of his torso was a long 2in piece of metal. Blood was dripped onto the metal from his head. "Dearka! Dearka!" A voice screamed from the monitor. He felt the Buster come into contact with another mobile suit and felt it begin to move.

Dearka looked up to see Yzak. Yzak eyes widened as he saw Dearka's condition. "Dearka…" Yzak said slowly.

Dearka tried to speak with a normal voice "Yzak……..(blood began to leak out of Dearka's mouth, and Yzak was frozen stiff in fear)…. I'll…I'll protect you…"

"Dearka!… You bastard!" said an angry Yzak as tear ran down his face.

"……protecting the PLANTS….. is the most important thing"

"Shut Up! You're gonna live! You have to live" Dearka smiled at Yzak and gave his two-finger salute "Yes commander"

The mobile suits landed in the hanger of the _Marcross Frontier. _ Yzak threw off his helmet as he ran out of the Duel and to the Buster. The mechanics were already working to open the cockpit as doctors began to gather. Yzak was able to see Dearka as the rushed him off to the medic area. Yzak was told that Dearka would be in surgery for a few hours and so he wouldn't be able to see him. Yzak changed into his commander uniform and then rushed off to the bridge.

"Lieutenant Graham, Give me the status report of the battle and the ship!" he commanded, as soon as he entered, with a serious face.

"Commander!..I.. . The enemy troops haven't been able to move over the second line of defense but we have suffered heavy loses including the _Battle Frontier._"

Yzak was in shock "The _Battle Frontier_? Did the crew evacuate in time?"

"Yes, We didn't lose anyone Commander Joule" said a man from behind Yzak, who turned around to see a man in a Lieutenants outfit. "Lieutenant of the _Battle Frontier_, Archer Emiya" he saluted to Yzak, who saluted back.

"I see"

"Commander Joule, Where is Captain Elsman?" Yzak broke his serious face for a second when he heard the name.

"He's in surgery in the medic room, he'll be there for a few hours," The ship continued fighting until Kira announced that the enemy was retreating and we would not fire on them since they were. The _Marcross Frontier_ and The _Eternal, _along with a few other ships, docked into Arzachel's ship holder.

"Since the battle is over, all of you are allowed to go to Copernicus City for a few days, a pod will be leaving today, in an hour" Kira said over the monitor.

"Is that the best choice Commander, they might come back" Yzak said.

"The decision is from the Council Members, I'm not sure as to why but the Chairwoman asked for it as well"

"I understand! All crew members after shutting down the battle component of the ship will be required to go to Copernicus City"

The crewmembers seemed happy about the idea since they hadn't had a break in a long time. When they were finished, Yzak stood at the exit and watched them leave. The two Lieutenants, Shiho, and some of the medics would leave later that day after Dearka came out of surgery and was safe.

Yzak waited patiently (more like he had too since the 3 others were there too) for any news on Dearka's condition "Commander Joule, Do you plan to stay on the ship during the break?" said Emiya.

"How dare you ask such a question to the Captain!" said Graham, who seemed offended by the nerve of the man.

"Its fine Graham. There is no point in going to Copernicus City for me, I've had enough of gravity" Yzak said. BEEP BEEP BEEP. A medic came to the bridge and said, "I'm glad to inform you that Commander Elsman is out of danger and is currently sleeping"

Everyone seemed happy to hear about Dearka's condition "Umm….Unfortunately none of the medics can say behind to take care of him since we've been called to help Arzachel so would any of you volunteer to help?" The medic was nervous because of the angry look on Yzak's face.

"I'll stay!" said Emiya with fear in his voice.

"That's not necessary Emiya, I'll be taking care of him" Yzak said with anger in his voice. _Those bastards! Leaving Dearka in his condition!_

"But Commander…"

"I was planning to stay anyway" Yzak got up from his seat and ordered all the remaining soldiers to prepare for the next shuttle to Copernicus City. He saluted all of the leaving soldiers including the two Lieutenants and Shiho, who looked angry as she left.

* * *

sorry for the delay..my internet wasn't working

Reviews you guys come on..I need some encouragement here.. tell me if you hate it or love or think its okay..whatever


	12. Trail and Jury

I think I'm gonna end this story in like the next chapter or so........i have exams coming up next month so thats why I need to start studying

anyway I hope you guys like the story so far...if you do review or show somekind of sign that you like it

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Dearka was in a sleeping pod (in the medic chamber) while the machine was regenerating his wounds. Yzak waited next to the pod to watch for any problems. He mainly did his paper work and researched all the new information on the Orbital Federation as well as what happened during the battle. When he finished, he looked at Dearka and remembered the reason to why Dearka was in this condition. He looked away with pain on his face, his guilt was overwhelming him. He looked back over to Dearka and discovered that he had opened his eyes and was glazing at him with a worried look. Yzak stood up in surprise as he looked down to Dearka's face and smile and tears. Dearka returned the smile "Where am I?"

"In the Medic Camber on the _Marcross Frontier. _You've been sleeping for two days…." Yzak looked relieved and then he took a deep breath "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Yzak shouted angrily.

Dearka seemed confused by the sudden outburst. "What are you talking about Yzak?"

"Why did you pull a stunt like that?" Yzak said.

Dearka looked at Yzak with surprise and then began laughing "I thought that would have been obvious since our that night in Orb"

Yzak blushed a bit as he remembered but he finally regained his voice "That's not a good excuse" Dearka seemed to not acknowledge Yzak's words

"What happened to the battle?"

Yzak's face turned to sadness"…………listen Dearka….the _Battle Frontier_….. it was destroyed"

"The crew, what happened to the crew?" Dearka said panicked by the news

"They're fine, they evacuated just like you ordered and came to this ship"

Dearka calmed down "That's a relief, my lieutenant…where is he?"

"He's gone to Copernicus City with the rest of the crew as well as my crew for a short vacation" They talked for a bit but the machines began working again, Dearka was forced to sleep again……..

THE NEXT DAY

It was about mid afternoon, when Kira appeared on the monitor at the medic chamber. "Dearka I hope you're doing well?"

"Ya, I'm just fine" Dearka said from his pod.

"I'm glad but I bring bad news"

"Stop stalling and tell us already!" Yzak was annoyed by the presence of the Commander

"Umm… Yes of course. The real reason as to why the crew was sent on break was in order for this command for me to be kept a secret"

"What command?"

"I'm to bring Dearka Elsman and Yzak Joule to PLANTS so that they can be trailed by the Supreme Council Members for their crimes"

"WHAT?" Dearka and Yzak both shouted.

"What CRIMES are we being tried for?" Yzak said angrily

"I wasn't informed, I'm sorry….A few members from the security force have already made it on to the ship, please don't resist" Kira said with sadness in his voice and then the power turned off for the entire ship.

Yzak released the lock to Dearka's pod allowing him to get out of it. Yzak gave Dearka his captain's uniform and they both changed. They went to the bridge, Dearka had to use Yzak as a crutch in order to walk.

"Why would they do this to us?"

"We'll be fine Yzak, we haven't done anything wrong" said Dearka as they made it to the bridge and discovered the soldier waiting for them. They were taken to the shuttle and they flew to the PLANTS's Aprilius. When they arrived they were placed in confinement. They were held there for a day before they came and took them to the trail room. It was dark and they could only see small lights that showed only cards with the area of the Council Members and witnesses. They were released from their bondages and the soldiers left them. The representative of Aprilius spoke first "Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule do you know why you have been brought here?"

"No we don't know" Yzak said trying to keep anger out of his voice.

"You, Yzak Joule, have broken military policy on relationships among high ranks with Dearka Elsman and vice versa" at this there were many people shocked from the witnesses. "Dearka Elsman you have committed, along with that, another crime, you let your ship, the _Battle Frontier_, be destroyed" Dearka and Yzak were shocked by this news.

"You can't ………." Yzak began shouting but the Council member interjected.

"We have a witness's testimony along with evidence…….Shiho Hahnenfuss please come forth" Shiho walked from the witness seats to a spot in front of them, she turned to face them. Dearka's and Yzak's eyes widened in shock. "Please Ms. Hahnenfuss tell us in detail of what has made you believe that they have committed these crimes"

"Yes Representative, Their crime occurred on the last day that ZAFT forces were stationed in Orb. I went to their room in order to give them the departure information, Commander Elsman answered the door. I looked in to see the other Commander but he was in the shower, the untouched bed of Commander Elsman had no sheets or his pillow and I observed that the sheets and pillow were on Commander Joule's bed. Commander Elsman prevented me from seeing any further so when I left, I asked one of the soldiers to take pictures of any unusual activities they did, I sat with him in a small café where we were able to observe them. Less then 10 minutes later Commander Joule appeared out of the showers, Commander Elsman gave the papers to Commander Joule and then left towards the showers. After Commander Elsman came out of the shower, they ate, in silence, their breakfast, which Commander Joule had brought. Then when they had finished I observed Commander Elsman stand up and lean down to the Commander Joule. They shared a kiss for a few minutes before leaving" Shiho gave an evil smirk to Dearka. _Shiho if this was against me why did you involve Yzak!_

"Thank you Ms. Hahnenfuss, we have the photographic evidence in our possession" on a monitor the saw the kiss and the beds. "As you can see this is damning evidence, do you have anything to say for yourself Yzak Joule?"

Yzak remained silent. "Mr. Joule please wait in that room while we tried Dearka Elsman for his other crimes" When Yzak exited Dearka remained in silence. "Mr. Elsman, the battle data shows the destruction of your ship and as we understand the situation, you left your Lieutenant in charge of the ship while you engaged the mobile enemies, I am correct?"

"Yes" Dearka answered

"You told your ship to wait till the ship had taken 75% damage or the engines were destroyed before launching the life pods, is that also correct?"

"Yes"

"You are aware that ZAFT has a policy that states that you must fight until the damage to your ship exceeds 85%?"

"Yes"

"Then why did you give such an order?"

"The protection of the crew as well as our allies took main priority over defeating the enemy, as I understood"

"Then you were wrong, in order to protect our future we must defeat the enemies, that is our true motive, the protection of our future" The representative shouted, the voice echoed that of Patrick Zala. Dearka was about to protest "Silence! It seems that your Lieutenant is also not qualified for his position if he followed you knowing your intentions…..Do you have anything to say?"

Dearka pained by the news became stern "Yes, I will take full responsibility for both of the crimes"

There was shock amongst the Members "WHAT? Do you understand what you are saying?" said the Representative from Januarius.

"Yes, Please pardon Commander Joule as well as Lieutenant Emiya, I will burden the punishment" The Member from Aprilius sighed and called Yzak out. Yzak exited the room.

"Commander Yzak Joule, the charges against you have been dropped, please leave" Yzak was surprised by the news and as he exited, he looked over to Dearka, who had a small smile on his face.

"Dearka Elsman, for the crime of relationships among high ranks and the destruction of the _Battle Frontier _due to your foolish behavior, you will be subjected to the death penalty" Dearka had prepared himself for this news already. There was murmur among the people.

Then the voice of Lacus Clyne spoke "Representative, that is not for you to decide" her face appeared on the monitor. "Even though Mr. Elsman has committed these crimes, I do not believe that these crimes are sufficient enough for you to subject him to death or releasing him from ZAFT." _Kira must have asked her to help me…he must be here as a witness to this trial _He glanced over to the people, a small cough was heard letting Dearka know it was in fact Kira.

No one dared to speak against the Chairwoman. "I will decide his fate…..Dearka Elsman for these crimes, you will be stripped of your ranks and become a regular soldier. You will not be assigned a ship. A Captain must decide to accept you into his ranks with the knowledge of your crimes and he will decide your position as well. You will never be able to reach the rank of Commander again. Do you understand your punishment"

Dearka had tears of happiness in his eyes _This means Yzak and I can be together….was that intentional…did she do this for us? _He was released. He entered the room that Yzak had exited and saw him waiting. Yzak seemed happy because he believed that Dearka was excused from his crimes as well. Dearka smiled and said "Lets leave quickly" They were heading for the shuttle when Kira appeared.

"…thanks Kira for what you did back there" Dearka said. Yzak looked over with anger.

"I did nothing back there that I needed to be thanked for…I have to apologize for bringing the two of you here under these circumstances" Kira turned his face to hide his sadness.

"I don't give a damn what you say Yamato, we were humiliated because of you!……." Yzak was about to continue shouting at Kira furiously when Dearka grabbed him "Dearka!"

Dearka looked at Kira with a smile and dragged Yzak into the shuttle. They sat down next to each other as the shuttle headed for the _Marcross Frontier_. Dearka fell asleep on Yzak's shoulder on their way. Dearka heard Yzak when he woke up "Dearka…get up" Dearka opened his eyes to see Yzak with an angry face. He rubbed his eyes.

"You idiot! You slept the entire trip, we need to get back to the ship to continue your regeneration treatment!" Yzak shouted angrily. Yzak grabbed Dearka's hand and forced him to get up. They floated towards the ship and went to the Captain's office. Yzak sat down on the sofa while Dearka took of his Captain's coat and joined him. Yzak closed his eyes and laid back.

"Why did Shiho do that?" Yzak said sighing

"She's always had a thing for you……..and she's always hated the fact that we were close" Dearka said leaning his arms on his thighs.

"This was a warning for us……..We can't ever be together as the rules stands" Yzak said as he moved head on to Dearka's shoulder (eyes still closed) There was pain in his voice.

Dearka was silent, straightened up causing Yzak to open his eyes and stare at Dearka. Dearka wrapped his arms around Yzak's waist and gently kissed him. Yzak blushed as Dearka moved his hand to unbutton Yzak's collar. After a few minutes, Yzak pushed him away "Dearka….we can't do this"

"No one is going to stop us now thanks to Kira and Lacus……I was going to tell you this earlier but they demoted me.....as my punishment" Yzak was shocked and angry

"WHAT?" He stood up angrily and fisted his hands "Why would they do that?"

"Yzak…I took responsibility for both crimes….if I didn't they would have demoted you and Emiya …… I worked hard so to get where I am" Dearka voiced became serious causing Yzak's anger to fade "but Yzak…. you mean more to me then any position" Dearka pulled Yzak into a deep embrace and said "We can be together now without anyone to stop us"

Dearka pulled back and gently touched his lips to Yzak's, they made their way to bedroom…………… (*assume what you want…*)


	13. A New Beginning

THE DAY THE CREW RETURNED

Lieutenant Emiya was the first one to enter the ship, he was overjoyed to see Dearka but he stopped in front of him, with his face in shock as he saw the green uniform that Dearka wore. Dearka saluted the Lieutenant.

"Captain?" he said, seemingly not able to understand the situation.

"Please Lieutenant, I no longer hold the position of captain anymore" Dearka said with a smile on his face and worry in his eyes.

"But….But …why?" the Lieutenant stuttered as the others entered, excluding Shiho of course.

"please wait until later, I will inform all of you guys"

"Yes………. Captain" the Lieutenant seemed sadden by the news. Many of the crew members were shocked as they passed but they were ordered continue moving by the two lieutenants. As soon as everyone was on board, Dearka and Yzak went to the bridge and Yzak ordered Lieutenant Graham to open the channels to the entire ship.

"Crew of the _Battle Frontier._ This is Captain Yzak Joule. You have all been reassigned to a new ship, the _Vione _under Captain Miguel Van Dryden" There was murmur on the bridge from both crews. "Quiet down!…. These are the official orders of ZAFT, if you have a problem don't bother me with it since I have no control over this decision" said Yzak staring at the bridge crew. They silenced in fear. Yzak became silent as he looked at Dearka from the corner of his eyes. Dearka stood there without any emotion in his eyes "Please prepare yourselves, the _Vione _will be here shortly to receive you"

"Captain Elsman Please say that this is a joke!" Emiya was shaking from the shock.

"Lieutenant Emiya….I'm sorry but this isn't a joke" Dearka looked a little sad.

"Why are you not our captain? Why are you wearing a green uniform? Please Captain! Tell us, I…We need to know why!" said the CIC of the _Battle Frontier._

"If you need an explanation…I'll tell you!" Yzak said looking at the CIC. "Former Captain Dearka Elsman, was stripped of his rank because of the destruction of the _Battle Frontier_ and not following ZAFT military regulations."

"WHAT? But the Captain saved all of our lives" Emiya said with a stunned look

"As I said before, I have no control. If you desire to complain then tell it to the Supreme Council Members!" Yzak was visibly annoyed.

"…Captain…you'll..be …coming ….with us right? To the _Vione_" Emiya stuttered. Dearka seemed surprised by the question.

"He will not be coming with you. As of yesterday, Mr. Elsman is the second-in-command of the _Marcross Frontier_" The entire bridge seemed shocked by the news including Dearka.

"What?" Lieutenant Graham said.

"Yes, my decision was approved this morning by Commander Yamato and Chairwoman Clyne. That is all that I'll say on that matter. Lieutenant Graham please assist Lieutenant Emiya in preparing for their departure" Yzak stood up and walked towards the door.

"Please tell the crew I'm sorry that things turned out this way" Dearka said to his former Lieutenant. He walked and stood behind Yzak. "Captain!" Dearka and Yzak looked behind them to see Lieutenant Emiya saluting Dearka. "It was an honor to be your Lieutenant, I hope we will be able to see each other again"

Dearka smiled in acknowledgement as he walked out behind Yzak. As soon as they were clear of the bridge, Dearka grabbed Yzak's wrist and shouted "Why did you make me second-in-command? Do you know how stupid that was?"

Yzak pulled his wrist away and turned to face Dearka "You should be thanking me you idiot not shouting at me!" Yzak's anger began rising, he turned and marched to his quarters. Dearka stood there for a second before he chased after him.

"Yzak!…." Dearka entered the quarters and discovered Yzak sitting on the table with his arms crossed. "I'm sorry Yzak but I can't take the position"

"Its not up to you! Like I said your position has already been confirmed and there will be no changes" Yzak looked straight at Dearka.

"You'll be criticized by the rest of the Commander….just like after the First Bloody Valentine War" Dearka looked down as he remember his demotion and the troubles that Yzak faced getting him assigned to his ship(Gundam Seed to Gundam Seed Destiny).

"Stop acting like Athrun! ……Kira and Ms. Clyne agree, you'll make an excellent second commander….I won't change my mind and I won't talk about this any further" Yzak seemed calm and determined. Dearka sighed and walked over to Yzak.

"Yes Commander!" Dearka said with sarcasm in voice, which caused Yzak's eyebrow to twitch. "Where are my quarters then?" (FYI: Dearka been sleeping in the regeneration pod in the medic room)

"You're quarters?" Yzak surprised by the question

_Seems like he forgot that part_ A smirk appeared on Dearka's face "Yes my quarters. If I'm to stay on this ship, I'll need a place to stay unless you want me to stay with you"

Yzak's eyes widened "What? Dearka you bastard!……You can stay wherever you like" Yzak looked away blushing. Dearka smiled as he leaned down and kissed Yzak.

"If the Commander allows me, I'd be honored to stay with you in your quarters" Dearka smirked. Yzak simply stood still as his lips made contact with Dearka's. There was a sudden knock on the door, Dearka ignored it and continued to make to explore Yzak's mouth, and Yzak moved his arms to wrap around Dearka's neck. The knock came again, louder and with greater force. Yzak pulled away and growled as Dearka face appeared with a smile. Yzak marched angrily to the door and opened it. It was Lieutenant Emiya and Lieutenant Graham, they each had a duffle bag "WHAT?" Yzak shouted.

"My apologies for disturbing you Captain" Lieutenant Graham said calmly as he was use to his Captain's rages, but Lieutenant Emiya fell back in fright dropping the duffle bag that he was carrying.

"Captain….Joule…Is Captain……Elsman with …..you?" stuttered Emiya

Yzak looked down at the fallen Lieutenant as Dearka appeared behind Yzak smiling. "Its Dearka, Lieutenant.....Did you need something?"

Emiya, with the help of Graham, stood up and said "Umm…I'm leaving so I came to say good bye and give you these" Emiya and Graham handed the duffle bags over to Dearka. "These are your things that you had on the _Battle Frontier_, I grabbed everything that was in your quarters and office when we abandoned the ship (all of the stuff was already in these duffle bags though)"

Dearka looked at the bags and took them from the two Lieutenants "Thank you Emiya, I was worried that I had lost some of my things"

The Lieutenant looked at Dearka "I hope you'll have lunch with me when this war ends..Dearka"

"Yes, I'm sure Commander Joule wouldn't mind" Dearka said as a sweat dropped from the side of his face. Confused by the comment, the lieutenants took a glance at each other and shrugged.

"We'll meet again Archer until then please take care of yourself and the _Vione"_ Dearka saluted the Lieutenant who smiled brightly and returned the gesture.

Then the Lieutenants left towards the hanger. Dearka closed the door as Yzak turned to face him. "Now where were we" Dearka said as they engaged in a passionate kiss. Dearka trailed his kisses to Yzak's neck as he unbuttoned the Captain uniform. Yzak tried to push him away but Dearka's embrace tightened.

"What the hell are you thinking? We are about to enter battle soon and you want to do that right now!" Yzak shouted angrily.

"That's why I'm doing this!" Dearka said. Yzak stopped struggling and let Dearka continued to unbutton his shirt…………………………(there's no assuming here they did it)

AFTERWARDS

Dearka wrapped his arms around Yzak's bare chest and buried his face in the back of his neck. Yzak blushed

"Dearka….We won't be able to tell anyone until the end of the war, you know right?

"Ya…and I'm fine with it as long as you're happy" Dearka said slowly. Yzak could feel his warm breath on his neck causing him to inhale air.

"Graham said there weren't any quarters available" Yzak turned around in Dearka's arms to face him "so I'll make the arrangements to add another bed in here" He gently placed a kiss on Dearka's lips and got up from the bed. He placed his clothes reluctantly on. Dearka did the same.

As soon as they were dressed, they made their way to the bridge. Yzak sat down at the Captain's chair while Dearka stood beside him. "Lieutenant please ask someone to move a second bed into my quarters…and contact _The Eternal_"

The Lieutenant at first surprised quickly made the arrangements and brought Kira on the monitor. "Captain Joule, I was just about to contact you, we have received our new orders. We will be assisting the _Lucedia_ in an attack on the Orbital fleet on guard at The Black Fort of Druitt Dilate" Kira sent the orders and went away as the screen shut off.

"Druitt Dilate?……Lieutenant program the location" Yzak looked up to Dearka "Dearka… begin the launch"

Dearka looked down surprised "Yes Commander!" Dearka inhaled in a deep breath and commanded _"Marcross Frontier _Launch!_"_


	14. Back In Orb Again

2 Years Later in Orb

"Damn it Dearka! I told you we were going to be late!" said an angry Yzak as he walked into the Athha Manor while Dearka waited outside. Yzak walked into the meeting area and saw that Cagalli and Athrun were waiting for him.

"My apologies Chief Representative Athha, PLANTS Representative Zala" Yzak said calmly as he sat down next to an array of comrades from Orb and PLANTS.

"I apologize for calling a meeting so late in the day. I am Chief Representative of Orb Cagalli Yula Athha, and this is the PLANTS chief representative of Orb Athrun Zala. We have gathered you all today in order to make plans for tomorrow's celebration of Christmas. It is a tradition in Orb but we have decided to extend it to the PLANTS in celebration of Peace. The celebration shall commence tomorrow at 8 pm on Onogoro"

"By orders of Chairwoman Lacus Clyne, all Captains and Lieutenants are to attend, and you are allowed to bring a date. As for your crewmembers, they shall celebrate with the Orb forces" Athrun said "If you do not attend, you shall be placed on security duty at the celebration"

There was murmur in the audience as people discussed the celebration.

"Silence!" Cagalli shouted "That will be all for now you are dismissed, please pick up the agenda for tomorrow from the maids"

Yzak finally came out of the Manor and saw Dearka approach him. They walked towards the _Marcross Frontier _by the docks. Yzak informed Dearka of the celebration causing him to laugh

"Ohh I see…you'll be all alone at that party," Dearka said sarcastically.

"Did you not hear? They said I could bring a date" Yzak blushed as he looked at Dearka. They walked on to the _Frontier _and went to their quarters. Yzak sat down on his bed and removed his Captain's jacket.

"If you plan to take someone.... I'll consider it cheating" Dearka smirked as he pushed Yzak down. Yzak simply closed his eyes and sighed.

"I don't recall saying that I was planning on taking someone else" Yzak said as he opened his eyes. Dearka had a surprised expression on his face as he stared at Yzak. Yzak grinned. "You'll be coming as my date"

"My my Captain Joule I'll be the envy of every girl and guy there having such a pretty date" Dearka said as Yzak began to get angry.

"Dearka you bast…." Yzak shouted but was interrupted by a pair of lips clasping against his own. Dearka pulled back and looked down at Yzak. He moved some stray hair from his face. "You don't need to worry so much Dearka, I want to tell them about us…"

Dearka's expression grew into a nervous smile "….this could just cause trouble for you Yzak…you might have problems with the crew and Ath…"

Before Dearka could finish Yzak interrupted him "Dearka! I'll be fine no matter what happens…so stop worrying it's getting on my nerves" Dearka let Yzak up, who continued with removing his attire while Dearka watched. Yzak getting annoyed by Dearka's gaze forced him to change as well. Yzak shivered causing Dearka to laugh.

"This is why I hate Earth!" Yzak shouted as he got into his bed.

"That's what you said the last time we were here…..do you remember how we fixed that?" smirked Dearka as he threw his own blankets on to Yzak's bed and joined him under the sheets. Yzak blushed at the thought of the days in Orb during the week of Athrun's wedding.

"You'll be working until we have to prepare for the celebration. Make sure you have proper attire for tomorrow's event, according to the agenda you can't wear your uniform since you're there as a date." Yzak said. Dearka embraced Yzak

"WHAT? Why do I have to work all day?" Dearka complained. Yzak made an evil smirk.

"Lieutenant Graham informed me today that you've been slacking on your paperwork, this is your punishment and you will hand in completed reports, in addition you'll work with the mechanics till the end of the day, do you understand?"

A sweat dropped on Dearka's face and gave Yzak a nervous look. "….Yes Captain" Dearka then tightened his grip around Yzak and kissed him. Then they fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY …1 hour TILL THE BEGINNING OF THE CELEBRATION

Dearka sighed and he finished his paper work. There was a beeping from the monitor.

"Commander Elsman, the Captain asked you to be ready before he got here and he just sent a message that he's returning to the ship" said Lieutenant Emiya from the monitor

Dearka looked worried as he shut off the monitor and ran into the shower. He came out with a black tuxedo with a dark green shirt. He sat down on the sofa and watched the monitor, which showed the speech by Cagalli as to why the party was being held. Yzak came in quickly and began angrily discarding his clothes without noticing Dearka sitting on the sofa. He entered the shower while Dearka picked up the discarded clothes and threw them into the wash basket. He looked over to the monitor and returned to his seat. Yzak exited the bathroom with a clean Captain's uniform. Dearka smiled nervously as he waited for Yzak to burst out of anger.

"Dearka lets get going" Yzak said. Dearka looked up surprised to hear a calm voice. He got up and grabbed Yzak, with one arm, by the waist and kissed him. When they parted, Yzak blushed and stayed silent. He finally gained his composure and they left towards the celebration.

When they arrived, Yzak and Dearka were assigned to a table with Shinn, Lunamaria, Mu La Flaga, Murrue Ramius, Andrew Waltfeld, Martin Dacosta, Kira and Athrun, who were already there. As Dearka and Yzak took their seats everyone was shocked and suprished fact that they had come together.

"Commander Joule, Commander Elsman. Its good to see you again …..its been about two years since we last saw you" Shinn said energetically.

"The _Marcross Frontier_ was stationed in Arzachel's Exia base on the far side of Jupiter since The Battle of Druitt Dilate(*the battle they were going to in the last chapter*)" Yzak said calmly.

"Yes we heard about that from Mu and Ms Murrue, they were stationed there as well since that battle" Kira said mainly to inform Shinn and Lunamaria.

"You were on the Exia base.. does that mean that you know Gilgamesh and Ciel?" Athrun said directing his question at Dearka, Yzak, Murrue and Mu.

"Ya I heard about them, they took out the entire 3rd Orbital fleet on their own" Shinn said with admiration. Dearka and Yzak looked at each other, both their faces were flushed. They talked about the achievement of the two. "their names are very strange…….Are they from the PLANTS or one of the Earth Nations?"

"The Gilgamesh and the Phantom of Ciel, those aren't the names of the pilots…its just a nickname for them on the battlefield for the fighting and commanding skills" Mu said looking over to Shinn.

"Yes very creative nicknames, Mu, but I don't recall being a phantom on the battlefield," Yzak said.

"You're the Phantom of Ciel, Commander?" Lunamaria said out of surprise.

"There's no need to be surprised, Yzak is a very skilled commander and fighter as well as Dearka" Murrue said

"I can't believe this, Elsman is Gilgamesh and Commander Joule is Ciel….. but I saw the machines, they were nothing like the Knight Buster and the Finite Duel" Martin said, Andrew sat there with this knowledge already.

"the Knight Buster took heavy damage during the Battle of Arzachel and the Finite Duel was damaged badly at Druitt Dilate, so I had to build new machines from them. Kira's Striker Freedom and Athrun's Rider Justice are based on them, The Saber Duel and the Lancer Buster" Dearka said happily.

They continued until dinner was served. As they ate, they discovered what everyone had been doing since the end of the war. Kira was an Admiral now controlling two fleets and was getting married in summer, Athrun was a Representative of the PLANTS, and he also had two twin boys about a year old, Kazuki and Izumi. Shinn and Lunamaria were engaged as well, Andrew had retired and Dacosta had taken his place as a Lieutenant on the _Eternal_.

"…I know this is kind of a strange question to ask but is Dearka you're date?" Kira said looking at the two of them.

Yzak's face went bright red as the entire group turned to stare at them

"Yes Dearka is my date" Yzak said trying to stay calm.

"They are best friends so of course he would bring Dearka" Mu said trying to defend their secret relationship.

"Dearka and I aren't here together because we're best friends" Yzak said and gave them a stern look, which let them know the real reason as to why they were together.

"I always thought that you two liked each other but I never…." Athrun looked at Dearka. Yzak was at his limit.

"Kira, have you heard any news about the _Vione_?" Dearka said as he squeezed Yzak's hand under the table.

"Oh yes…they will be arriving in Orb soon .... I hear from the Captain that his Lieutenant was wondering whether the _Marcross Frontier _was here" Kira smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Dearka with a sigh of relief. Kira and Athrun left to see Lacus and Cagalli, while Shinn and Lunamaria went to dance on the floor. Dearka looked nervously towards Yzak, who was staring at angrily at Andrew Waltfeld for commenting on his hair. Yzak silenced after awhile. Dearka noticed that Yzak clutched his forehead with one hand and tired to act normal but he was flushed(fever). Dearka got up and excused the two of them, he swiftly grabbed Yzak's arm and headed towards the exit.

Yzak struggled as he shouted "What the hell are you doing? Dearka!"

Dearka finally stopped when he reached the church side exit, he turned around and let Yzak's arm go. Yzak, due to the sudden stop, fell in to Dearka's arms. Dearka looked down and grinned

Dearka called the bridge of the _Marcross Frontier_ and requested the CIC to launch the Buster. Yzak was too busy trying to stand up straight that he did not notice the command. The Buster arrived in a short time and landed behind the church. Dearka dragged Yzak to Buster. "What do you think you're doing, Dearka?"

"We're going back to the ship of course" Dearka grabbed Yzak's waist as the line brought them to the cockpit. Dearka sat down in the seat and motioned for Yzak to sit as well, Yzak reluctantly sat down.

They landed on the _Marcross Frontier_. "Are you going to let me out?" shouted Yzak, who was waiting for Dearka to open the cockpit door

"No…" Dearka smiled as he pulled Yzak closer to him and turned Yzak's face to meet his. He gently kissed Yzak, which caused Yzak to relax and loosen from his stiff posture. Dearka opened the hatch as they parted. They gently landed on the ground together. Yzak was about to walk to the exit when Dearka grabbed Yzak's wrist and spun him around. He kissed him once again. There were two gasps heard from behind them. They both separated quickly and turned to face Lieutenant Graham and Lieutenant Emiya.

"Emiya!..what are you doing here?" Dearka said with a nervous laugh.

* * *

Sorry about the delay but I have AP exams to study for...


	15. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

"After the Vione landed, I went to look for the Frontier when I ran in to Graham" Emiya said, he was standing next to Graham who was pretty calm.

"Well I have to say that this was expected" Graham said looking at Dearka and Yzak.

"Are you not on duty today Lieutenant?" Yzak said coolly as he stared at Graham, who looked worried.

"Emiya let's talk while I lock up the Buster and the Lieutenant and the Captain discuss the proper military procedures" Dearka said as he ushered Emiya to the computers. They began talking about the various missions of the Vione and the Captain of the Vione.

"Captain Dryden is a very optimistic person, in fact he's the exact opposite of Commander Joule" Emiya said happily. "But he only acts like that with the crew"

Dearka looked at Emiya for a second to see if he was joking and turned back to locking the Buster "He seems like a strict commander from his appearance even though he looks fairly young"

"Yes the commander is very young, he's about to turn 20 this year (*7 years younger than Emiya, 3 years younger than Yzak and Dearka*)"

"20? That must make him the youngest captain currently…. I suppose that blue hair of his makes him look older," Dearka said as he finished the locking procedures

"I thought it was because of his resemblance to Andrew Waltfeld" Emiya thought out loud "….I guess he didn't tell you but Captain Dryden is Andrew Waltfeld's son"

"His son!" Dearka said as Yzak came up behind him.

"His mother is Aisha, she told me of your guys' time with the Desert Tiger in the First Bloody Valentine War…she seemed to think the two of you were a perfect silver and gold set" Emiya said looking over to Yzak.

"Sounds like something she'd say just to annoy us. So Waltfeld knows of his son and Aisha?" Dearka said

"I'm not sure what the situation is currently with the family but the Captain said that this visit was important for his family. We picked up Ms. Aisha this morning from the Eurasian Area where she was staying"

"Its none of our business what Waltfeld, Dryden or that woman do" Yzak said slowly in a calm voice. Dearka and Emiya looked over to Yzak in shock. "Just keep your damn mouths shut, we're soldiers not some stupid girls"

Dearka gave a nervous smile over to Yzak and continued talking to Emiya about his experiences. "I better get back to Vione; the Captain would be lost without me in this area. He may be Waltfeld's son but he has no sense of direction" Emiya said before he headed back. Yzak waited while Dearka locked up Duel and the Buster.

"Seems like everyone is coming here. But soon we'll be returning to space and back to the fighting, after all it's the only thing we're good for" Dearka said jokingly at Yzak, who smiled a little.

"As long as the PLANTS are safe I could care less. Not seeing Athrun is always a good thing no matter what the situation is" Yzak and Dearka headed for the bridge. "Looks like our new orders have arrived."

Dearka read the message at the CIC "Captain of the Marcross Frontier, Your ship's orders are to head back to Arzachel's Exia base on the far side of Jupiter to commence a new mission. Your launch from Orb shall take place at 1400 hours in two days. You will be informed on the current situation when you reach the GI-47 Carrier the Capulet. End of transmission."

Two Days later

"Begin the launching procedure, Lieutenant!" Yzak shouted from his Captain's seat.

"Yes Captain!" said Dearka in his black uniform. "Begin launching procedure! The Marcross Frontier is heading out!"

**THE END**

* * *

Sorry Guys but I got bored, so I assume so did you guys. If you want to review its great, if not that great too.

But this is a harry potter ending: happily ever after for everyone, including Andrew Waltfeld and Aisha


End file.
